


A vie, éternellement - Tome 1 : Déchirures

by AlenaAeterna



Series: A vie, éternellement [1]
Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Broken Engagement, Broken Promises, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Falling In Love, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fear of Death, Friendship, Heartbreak, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Promiscuity, Romance, Tears, Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlenaAeterna/pseuds/AlenaAeterna
Summary: Beaucoup de secrets hantent les murs du château, des mystères qui méritent de rester cachés pour ne pas faire sombrer les vies dans les ténèbres. Mais rien ne peut être oublié indéfiniment, les langues se délient, les rumeurs circulent et les doutes naissent. Et quand la vérité éclate, les coeurs saignent, la trahison montre son visage, amenant avec elle une douleur indélébile.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Un UA complètement assumé qui débute avant le troisième film.  
> Rating variable.

L'ombre se glisse dans la chambre, silencieuse, meurtrière. Ses yeux bleus percent les ténèbres de la pièce et se posent sur la silhouette endormie sur le lit. D'un pas souple, et sans le moindre bruit, elle avance vers sa victime. Ses doigts sont serrés sur un poignard, la détermination anime son visage tandis qu'elle place l'arme au-dessus du corps de la femme perdue au pays des rêves. En un mouvement, elle lui ôte la vie avant de se diriger vers le berceau. L'enfant est déjà réveillé, ses pleurs brisent soudainement le calme des lieux, déstabilisant un instant l'ombre. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et brandit son arme vers le nourrisson. L'éclat argenté de la lame luit dans l'obscurité alors que l'assassin s'apprête à achever son oeuvre. Deux existences pour la sienne, deux vies à prendre pour retrouver sa place. Elle ne veut qu'une vengeance et elle est prête à tout pour l'obtenir. Un cri la fige, la porte s'est ouverte et deux regards la fixent, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Une minute de plus lui aurait suffi mais en tuant sa proie, elle a mis le feu aux poudres sans même le savoir.


	2. Deuil

_1210_

D'un geste rageur, Elvira plante son épée dans le sol humide de la forêt, à quelques pas du Loup-Garou qu'elle vient de tuer. La satisfaction de se débarrasser de l'un de ses ennemis n'a en rien chassé le poids qu'elle a sur le coeur, attisant la colère qu'elle ressent contre elle-même. Elle se laisse tomber sur les feuilles, ignorant la pluie qui trempe ses vêtements et qui coule sur son visage. Allongée sur le dos, elle observe le ciel, se demandant si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rester là à attendre le jour et sa lumière mortelle. Irritée par sa propre faiblesse qu'elle veut passagère, la Vampire se relève d'un bond, récupérant son arme en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux à la dépouille de son adversaire. Il ne lui faut que quelques secondes pour rejoindre sa monture qui patiente, effleurant le creux entre ses oreilles avant de monter en selle. Elvira sait qu'elle a enfreint une règle supplémentaire en quittant le château sans escorte, mais la solitude a été la seule option envisageable pour ne pas créer de scandale. Les murmures de fausse sympathie ont fini par l'agacer, elle n'a pas besoin de tous ces sourires hypocrites, encore moins de la part de personnes qui ont sans cesse rabaissé sa famille. Elle n'est pas assez bouleversée pour accepter le soutien de Vampires qui ont toujours eu une remarque à faire sur ses parents ou ses sœurs mais ce n'est pas le cas de sa cadette, trop fragile pour refuser une aide feinte. Et les autres connaissent cette faiblesse, ils en profitent pour que sa petite sœur se sente redevable de quelque chose envers eux.

Talonnant son cheval, Elvira guette l'obscurité ambiante, à la recherche du moindre mouvement suspect. Sa nature lui confère une excellente vision nocturne, mais cet avantage est contrebalancé par la même facilité chez l'ennemi, accompagnée par une rapidité à se cacher en forêt, là où leur fourrure n'est pas aussi visible. La femme Vampire serre ses doigts sur le pommeau de son épée, bien décidée à ne pas la ranger tant qu'elle ne sera pas parvenue en sécurité. Le chemin pour rentrer au château n'est pas très long, mais leurs adversaires sont furieux ces derniers temps, rendant toute sortie dangereuse, encore plus lorsqu'il n'y a qu'une personne seule qui se promène. Elvira n'ignore pas qu'une bonne remontrance l'attend, son père ne manque jamais de lui rappeler les règles en vigueur alors que les Conseillers lui reprochent sa désobéissance. Le fait d'être elle-même un membre du Conseil n'arrange rien, elle est montrée du doigt comme étant une erreur dans le choix des dirigeants. Avec un sourire amer, la Vampire repousse cette pensée au fond de son esprit, se concentrant plutôt sur ce qui l'entoure. Perdre un bras ou une jambe n'est pas dans ses priorités, elle n'est pas prête à revenir blessée gravement, elle ne tient pas à inquiéter les membres de sa famille, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé quelques jours plus tôt, pas après le drame qui vient de les déchirer en ne laissant derrière lui qu'une sourde douleur.

La même scène se rejoue sans cesse dans la mémoire d'Elvira. Les pleurs de sa nièce, l'éclat d'une lame couverte de sang, le cadavre d'Ilona et cette femme penchée au-dessus du berceau, prête à tuer Sonja, la fille de sa sœur. Sans l'intervention de Viktor, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Viktor. L'Aîné. Son beau-frère. Celui qui la pousse sans cesse à commettre des erreurs pour céder sa place, pour libérer un siège au Conseil. Celui qui a bien fait comprendre que la vérité sur la mort d'Ilona ne devra jamais être connue, qu'il faut prétendre qu'elle n'a pas survécu à son accouchement. Pour Elvira, c'est un mensonge de trop qui n'entraînera que de la souffrance, pour chacun d'entre eux. Comment l'Aîné peut-il imaginer un seul instant faire croire que sa fille est responsable de la mort de sa mère ? Que la naissance de Sonja leur a fait perdre la personne la plus importante à leurs yeux ? Ce n'est pas dur pour elle de savoir que les années qui suivront vont être compliquées, que le doute planera sûrement au sein du château. Les murmures dans les couloirs ne touchent pas uniquement les soldats, il y aura toujours des questions sur la manière dont Ilona est morte, c'est une évidence. Mais Elvira ne doit rien dire, elle risque lourd en contestant l'ordre de son beau-frère, elle ne tient pas à être bannie du château alors que sa famille a besoin d'elle. Et elle ne peut pas se permettre de déshonorer les siens, pas alors qu'ils ont vécu un drame qui a attiré sur eux l'attention de tous les habitants du château.

Un hurlement dans le lointain lui fait relever les yeux et elle se redresse, aux aguets. Le sang sur son épée est odorant, c'est une preuve de son crime, de la mort d'un Loup-Garou. Le reste de la meute est à ses trousses, elle le sent dans le vent qui lui apporte les effluves dégagés par ses ennemis. Elle lance sa monture dans un rythme plus soutenu, gardant son arme en main pour se défendre au plus vite. Les grognements résonnent derrière elle et un simple coup d'oeil confirme ses craintes sur la présence proche de la meute. Le bruit des pattes sur le sol humide est assez fort pour elle, lui permettant d'évaluer la position de ses adversaires sans devoir se retourner à chaque instant. D'un ordre, elle fait ralentir son cheval, décapitant le premier Loup-Garou qui est parvenu à sa hauteur. Les autres se mettent à hurler puissamment, une promesse de vengeance se glisse dans leurs intonations colériques. Cela ne déstabilise pas la Vampire pour autant, elle trace son chemin en faisant confiance à son destrier, préparant la prochaine attaque. Lorsque la deuxième bête s'approche suffisamment près, Elvira lui transperce le flanc avec son épée avant de pousser sa monture à accélérer à nouveau son allure. Cinq autres Loups-Garous sont derrière elle, leurs crocs dévoilés, ivres de haine et de violence. Les Conseillers ont beau prétendre que ce sont des bêtes sans la moindre intelligence, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle lit dans leurs yeux à chacune de ses sorties.

La proximité soudaine du château la soulage, elle donne un dernier coup de talon à son cheval avant de franchir les grilles ouvertes. Ces dernières se referment derrière elle alors que des flèches viennent percer les défenses des Loups-Garous, en tuant trois alors que les deux derniers s'échappent. Elvira descend enfin de sa monture, flattant son flanc alors que l'un des palefreniers avance vers elle. Elle lui laisse les rênes de son cheval avant de croiser le regard furieux de son beau-frère. La femme ignore l'Aîné, elle passe à côté de lui sans lui adresser le moindre mot, rentrant à l'intérieur du château, là où elle ne risque pas de tomber sur des ennemis. Elvira entend nettement les pas de Viktor derrière elle et elle esquisse un sourire amer, comprenant qu'il n'acceptera sans doute pas sa petite escapade sans lui faire de reproches. Elle se fige dans le hall, se retourne et dévisage son beau-frère, prenant un air excédé. Elle n'a pas prévu de passer trop de temps en sa présence, elle a bien mieux à faire et une discussion avec lui n'est pas ce qu'elle apprécie le plus, au contraire. La tension entre eux est palpable, aucun ne parle, ils se toisent l'un et l'autre, guettant une faille. Elvira a envie de fuir une nouvelle conversation avec son beau-frère, la dernière s'étant terminée sur une dispute ayant pour sujet Ilona. Sa sœur aînée revient souvent dans leurs désaccords alors qu'elle ne les a quittés que quelques jours plus tôt. Au lieu de leur permettre de se soutenir, ce deuil commun creuse encore plus le fossé qui existe entre elle et l'Aîné.

\- Un ordre est donc si difficile à comprendre ? déclare sombrement Viktor.

\- Quand il vient de vous, oui, répond ouvertement Elvira. Les autres Serviteurs de la Mort n'ont pas besoin de votre accord pour faire leur travail.

\- Et je ne compte pas sur eux pour veiller sur Sonja.

La femme Vampire se tend, elle n'a pas pensé un seul instant que son beau-frère utiliserait sa nièce comme argument. Elle sait que la fille de sa sœur ne connaîtra jamais l'amour véritable d'un père, pas alors qu'il a décidé de s'éloigner d'elle pour garder ce masque qu'il porte en permanence. Sa fonction de chef et l'alternance de règne des Aînés vont éloigner le père et la fille lentement, jusqu'à les rendre étrangers l'un pour l'autre, ce dont Elvira a conscience. Sa propre présence au château est indispensable pour sa nièce, pour qu'elle puisse avoir une personne près d'elle, pour être encouragée, pour avoir un exemple à suivre en grandissant.

\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je serai là pour elle. Tout comme Ilona a été présente pour moi.

Viktor hoche finalement la tête, son regard reflète brièvement la tristesse qu'il ressent. Sa belle-sœur veut lui parler, lui dire que tout va s'arranger au fil du temps, qu'ils finiront par oublier, par redevenir heureux. Mais les mots se coincent dans sa gorge, paroles futiles auxquelles elle ne croit pas elle-même. Elle ne peut pas mentir sur un tel sujet, pas alors qu'elle sait pertinemment que la perte de sa sœur vient de réduire à néant tous ses espoirs d'avoir une famille unie. Une vie sans Ilona ne lui sert plus à rien, pas alors que son aînée a toujours été à ses côtés. Elvira n'ajoute rien, elle a peur de dépasser les limites, de se livrer sur ce chagrin qui enserre son cœur. Ce n'est pas à lui qu'elle doit se confier, pas alors qu'elle n'a jamais été d'accord avec sa sœur quand cette dernière était heureuse de sa relation avec Viktor. Le souvenir fugace de la gaieté d'Ilona lors de l'annonce de son mariage avec l'Aîné lui revient en mémoire et elle recule, repoussant cette pensée. Beaucoup lui ont dit qu'elle se trompe depuis toujours concernant Viktor mais elle se demande si eux ne manquent pas d'objectivité. Après tout, que savent-ils de la vérité ? Du fait que ce n'est pas lui le premier des leurs ? Qu'il porte un rôle qui n'est pas le sien ? Rares sont ceux qui ont conscience de cette mascarade et elle ne peut pas les blâmer. Elle-même n'a appris la vérité que récemment, lors d'une discussion privée entre Tanis et Markus, entre l'historien et le premier des Vampires. Et elle a du mal à accepter de voir se jouer une telle comédie.

Avec un sourire peu sincère, Elvira prend de la distance, elle s'éloigne du hall et de l'Aîné, de cet homme qui lui rappelle trop violemment ce temps passé auprès d'Ilona. En montant dans les étages, elle est pensive, elle se souvient de son beau-frère avant la mort de son aînée. Autrefois, le Conseil comptait pour lui mais aujourd'hui, il vient amplifier son besoin d'asseoir son pouvoir sur les Vampires. L'homme qui a follement aimé sa sœur a disparu en même temps que sa femme, il n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Et pour cette raison, Elvira est furieuse. Il n'est pas le seul à souffrir, toute sa famille porte ce deuil, sans avoir le droit de connaître la vérité. Elle regrette tant de choses, elle est partie peu de temps avant la mort de sa sœur, claquant la porte après une discussion qui s'est terminée en dispute. Elle s'interroge, elle se dit que si elle avait pu être là au bon moment, si elle n'avait pas tourné le dos à cette sœur tant aimée, elle ne l'aurait pas perdue. Sa venue lors de sa mort n'a été que le fruit du hasard, elle est revenue d'une patrouille pour prévenir son beau-frère des nouveaux dangers. Ensemble, ils avaient prévu d'aller voir Ilona, pour surveiller son état, pour qu'Elvira puisse s'excuser de s'être emportée trop vite. Et au final, ce moment s'est transformé en une scène sanglante, accompagnée de pleurs d'enfant et de l'éclat d'une lame.

\- Elvira ? Mais où étais-tu ?

L'interpellation la ramène à l'instant présent et elle cligne des paupières, chassant de son esprit le souvenir de ce jour maudit. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se retourne pour tomber nez à nez avec sa cadette. Cette dernière a les larmes aux yeux, son visage exprime une crainte que son aînée aurait préféré ne jamais voir.

\- Je suis sortie prendre l'air, Erina. Je t'ai promis d'être là, je n'allais pas t'abandonner, pas aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai cru que tu fuyais ses funérailles.

Ce dernier mot, prononcé pourtant très bas, fend le cœur de la plus âgée des deux qui ferme brusquement les yeux. Elle rouvre les paupières à la même vitesse, se sermonnant, se souvenant qu'elle s'oblige à être forte, au moins pour sa dernière sœur. Quinze années seulement séparent leurs naissances, ce qui est court dans la vie d'un Vampire, mais les deux sœurs ont un caractère opposé. Là où Erina est douce et timide, Elvira fait preuve de plus de froideur et de combativité. L'aînée déteste être enfermée lorsque d'autres risquent leurs vies dehors, contre leurs ennemis de toujours. Mais elle n'en oublie pas pour autant sa famille, dont sa cadette qu'elle veut protéger du monde extérieur. Les Conseillers peuvent lui reprocher beaucoup de choses, elle fera toujours passer sa famille avant le monde entier, avant leurs ennemis, avant sa propre vie sentimentale.

\- Je ne suis sans doute pas le meilleur modèle pour toi, petite sœur, mais je n'ai pas un cœur de pierre. Ilona n'a jamais cessé d'être là pour nous, je lui dois bien ma présence.

Elle veut paraître plus forte qu'elle ne l'est, refusant de montrer qu'elle est brisée. Les derniers jours ont été semblables à ceux qui ont précédé les funérailles de leur mère, morte en donnant naissance à un frère qu'elles n'ont jamais connu. Les murmures dans les couloirs sont identiques, certains prétendent que leur famille ne devrait pas s'agrandir, pas quand les naissances s'accompagnent de mort. Elvira fait de son mieux pour garder sa cadette à l'écart de tous les commentaires mais le château est bien trop vaste et les Vampires sont trop fiers de dire ce qu'ils pensent, même quand leurs paroles sont blessantes.

\- Crois-tu qu'elle aurait voulu être exposée face à tout ce monde ? murmure Erina.

\- Tu connais Ilona, elle aurait préféré quelque chose de moins voyant. Mais elle était femme d'un Aîné.

Le silence s'installe entre les deux sœurs qui s'observent avec une gêne évidente. La plus jeune baisse les yeux avant de marmonner qu'elles se verront plus tard puis elle s'en va. Elvira souffle un bon coup avant d'errer dans les couloirs, sans destination précise. Un bruit familier guide ses pas et elle s'empresse de rejoindre la chambre de sa nièce d'où sortent des pleurs. Elle entre doucement dans la pièce, apercevant le petit corps de Sonja et ses yeux remplis de larmes. D'un geste spontané, la femme Vampire la prend dans ses bras, fredonnant la berceuse que sa mère lui chantait autrefois. Elle ne peut pas abandonner sa nièce alors que sa sœur est morte, elle n'aura personne d'autre pour la protéger ou jouer le rôle d'une mère. L'enfant s'est arrêtée de pleurer, dévisageant sa tante avec de grands yeux brillants. Elvira songe que sa nièce ressemble énormément à sa mère, les quelques cheveux qu'elle a déjà sont d'un noir d'encre aussi semblable à ceux d'Ilona et aux siens. Elle la berce jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, le cœur serré par la tristesse et les remords, la reposant dans son berceau. Elle reste près d'elle de longues minutes, essayant de ne pas penser à l'avenir de Sonja. La pauvre petite est destinée à siéger au Conseil un jour ou l'autre, à la place de sa mère. Et elle sera sans doute élevée pour bien remplir ce rôle, pour satisfaire son père et ne pas déshonorer sa famille. Posant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, Elvira quitte les lieux pour retourner dans sa propre chambre. Il lui faut se changer avant les funérailles de sa sœur, sa tenue de chasse aux Loups-Garous n'est pas faite pour un événement aussi solennel.

Lorsqu'elle rejoint ses semblables dans la salle destinée aux exécutions, Elvira sent un long frisson glisser dans son dos. La pièce sert habituellement à tuer les opposants de leur espèce, un simple rayon de soleil les réduit à l'état de cendres. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se change en pièce funéraire, pour être le dernier endroit où le corps d'Ilona sera encore intact avant de s'envoler en poussière. Les Vampires les plus proches de la défunte sont près du centre de la pièce où un cercueil ouvert repose. La femme de l'Aîné est allongée dans une posture sereine, les yeux fermés, presque souriante. Elle porte sa robe de mariée, lueur blanche dans la pénombre de la salle, telle une vision soudaine d'une femme irréelle. Elvira serre la main de sa petite sœur dans la sienne, lui apportant son soutien en un geste simple, entendant ses pleurs que personne ne parvient à calmer. Quand le mécanisme révèle la lumière naissante du jour, ses rayons viennent toucher le corps d'Ilona, dégageant une légère fumée qui tire un mouvement de recul à la foule assemblée là. La mort de l'un des leurs est toujours une épreuve mais voir des cendres, se souvenir qu'ils sont si faibles face à l'astre diurne, c'est quelque chose qu'ils ne supportent pas. La plupart des Vampires s'en vont, le plus important étant passé, alors qu'Elvira ne bouge pas, malgré la supplication silencieuse d'Erina. La plus vieille se moque de savoir que le soleil pourrait la tuer. Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil aux cendres de sa sœur aînée, sachant qu'elles seront balayées dès le lendemain. Elle se tourne vers son beau-frère, le sondant du regard avant de le questionner.

\- Quand aura lieu le règne d'Amélia ?

\- Il me reste encore du temps, Elvira. Es-tu donc si pressée d'assister à mon endormissement ?

\- Je me posais simplement la question, pour savoir si ma nièce grandira sans son père.

\- Elle sera assez grande pour comprendre, elle devra bien se faire à mon absence.

\- Ilona serait malheureuse de voir votre comportement vis-à-vis de votre fille. Je pense même qu'elle n'arriverait pas à vous reconnaître.

\- Voyons Elvira, quand cesseras-tu de faire preuve d'irrespect envers notre Aîné ?

Elle observe son père qui vient d'arriver, refusant de croiser son regard alors qu'il n'a pas assisté aux funérailles de sa propre fille. Viktor est surpris d'être défendu de la sorte par son beau-père, même si ce dernier ne s'est jamais opposé à son mariage avec Ilona. Erina jette un coup d'œil à son aînée, remarquant le visage fermé d'Elvira qui semble détester la situation.

\- Donner son point de vue n'est pas irrespectueux, père. Pardonnez-moi mais je dois vous quitter, des obligations m'attendent.

C'est une manière pour elle de s'en aller sans faire éclater sa colère. Le deuil qu'elle porte met ses nerfs à vif, elle en a bien conscience mais elle n'est pas assez douée pour taire toutes ses émotions. Elle soupire avant de s'engager vers les étages inférieurs, passant devant l'armurerie avant d'atteindre la salle réservée aux entraînements. Là-bas, personne ne pose de questions indiscrètes, chacun est vu sous le même angle que les autres, les Vampires sont tous égaux pour leur quête de combats. Sans surprise, la pièce est encore vide, rares sont ceux qui seraient capables de venir alors que les funérailles de l'une des leurs viennent seulement de se terminer. Elvira s'avance vers les épées, effleurant les pommeaux du bout des doigts avant d'en saisir une, très légère, avec laquelle elle trace des cercles invisibles dans les airs. Elle s'approche de l'une des cibles immobiles, simulant une attaque, mettant toutes ses forces dans ses coups pour évacuer sa colère et sa frustration. Elle finit par se retourner brusquement, pointant sa lame sur le cou de Morin. Ce dernier lève les mains en un signe de paix, accompagné par un sourire amical qui détend Elvira. Son ami est l'un des meilleurs guerriers du château, il se distingue des autres par un talent d'anticipation dû à un don particulier. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts sont en bataille, lui donnant l'air de quelqu'un sortant à peine du lit, brisant son image de combattant.

\- Je venais te voir pour te faire subir une nouvelle défaite, déclare Morin avec un air amusé.

\- Si tu ne triches pas, je pourrais songer à te battre, réplique Elvira avec ironie.

La connaissance de la particularité de son ami lui sert parfois d'excuse lorsqu'elle ne tient pas le rythme de leurs duels. Morin peut lire les pensées quand il se concentre assez, dépensant de moins en moins d'énergie depuis qu'il s'exerce avec intensité en compagnie de la femme Vampire. Elle l'aide autant qu'elle le peut, cachant ce don aux Aînés pour ne pas voir son ami devenir une bête de foire, un sujet d'expérience afin de déterminer l'origine de son précieux pouvoir. Ils savent tous les deux qu'il n'est pas le seul Vampire du château à posséder un don mais ceux d'entre eux qui sont si spéciaux n'ont pas le choix que de garder ce secret pour eux.

\- Tu sais très bien que tu es inférieure à moi. Peut-on commencer ?

\- Tu as l'air pressé, fait-elle remarquer avec un sourire carnassier.

\- C'est normal, je sais que je vais gagner.

Il tire sa propre épée et s'élance, son regard fixé dans celui de son amie. Cette dernière esquive son attaque tout en pensant à une tactique de défense dans le seul but de le déstabiliser. Morin perd le fil des pensées d'Elvira, grimaçant lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que son don si précieux ne lui est plus d'aucune utilité quand il se bat contre elle. Elle a en tête trop de choses, pour lui éviter de prendre l'avantage, lui tirant un grognement. Elle parvient à le désarmer une première fois, puis une seconde, s'amusant de la facilité avec laquelle elle peut le vaincre lorsqu'il accepte de se soumettre à un duel normal.

\- J'ai compris la leçon, soupire Morin. Quand tu es vraiment prête à te battre, je dois éviter de me confronter à toi.

\- Depuis le temps, tu devrais le savoir, réplique Devon en entrant.

Il est le frère aîné de Morin, leur ressemblance est flagrante, excepté le fait que le plus vieux des deux porte sa chevelure en catogan. Devon fait signe à son cadet de lui donner son épée, se préparant à provoquer leur amie en duel. Elvira hausse les sourcils, prête à en découdre, se positionnant de manière à éviter le moindre coup. Son ami lui sourit tristement avant de tendre l'arme à son propriétaire, dévisageant la femme qui lui fait face.

\- Te plonger dans des combats ne fera pas revenir Ilona.

\- Ne crois pas que c'est mon but. J'ai besoin de me battre, pour tenir face à nos ennemis, pour être certaine de pouvoir protéger Sonja. Je ne compte pas sur les soldats pour le faire, ils n'auront pas le temps de s'occuper d'une enfant.

\- Tu oublies que c'est la fille de Viktor, remarque Morin. Tu connais aussi bien que nous la fidélité de certains Vampires envers nos Aînés. L'un d'eux pourrait suivre ta nièce en permanence, afin de bien se faire voir.

\- Il faudrait être cinglé pour vouloir se faire bien voir de Viktor, marmonne Elvira. Il n'est qu'un Vampire borné, uniquement intéressé par le pouvoir que lui confère son immortalité, sans prendre le temps de rejoindre sa fille.

Devon et Morin échangent un regard, sans pour autant dire ce qu'ils pensent. Contrairement à leur amie, ils n'ont pas de préjugés sur leur Aîné et ils écoutent ce qu'il se dit dans les couloirs, comme le fait que Viktor a passé les derniers jours à errer comme une ombre, touché par la perte de sa femme, perdu dans un monde vide sans Ilona.

\- Tu sais Elvira, hésite Morin, je ne suis pas certain que tu sois très objective. De ce que j'ai entendu, Viktor est touché par la mort d'Ilona.

\- Et il n'est pas le seul ! Crois-tu que je ne sois pas triste d'avoir perdu ma sœur ? Pourtant, je veille sur Sonja, je songe à son avenir, à ce qu'elle deviendra, à tout ce qu'elle n'aura pas parce qu'elle est devenue la fille d'une morte. Mon beau-frère n'aimera jamais sa fille autant qu'il le faudra, il est incapable de se comporter comme un père.

Sa gorge se serre, de douleur et de chagrin, de colère et d'impuissance. Sa seule manière de ne pas céder à ce mélange de sentiments est de fuir toute compagnie. Morin veut la retenir, s'excuser pour son insistance, mais Devon l'en empêche, lui murmurant qu'Elvira sera bien mieux seule. Cette dernière s'échappe de la salle d'entraînements pour se rendre à la Crypte, là où reposent les cercueils des Aînés. Le Vampire qui en garde l'entrée la laisse passer, vérifiant tout de même l'absence d'armes. Il y a eu trop de tentatives pour tuer leurs chefs, la prudence est l'unique moyen d'éviter une catastrophe. Elle le remercie d'un signe de tête et s'engage dans la pièce, savourant le silence des lieux. Comme à son habitude, elle prend place sur le sol, entre les trois initiales des Aînés. La salle est la plus calme du château, rares sont ceux qui s'y rendent. Elvira y trouve un certain réconfort, même si elle sait que les endormis ne peuvent pas l'entendre. Parfois, elle imagine un cycle dépourvu de chaînes, un règne de paix où les trois Aînés pourraient s'entendre, sans devoir veiller en permanence aux décisions de chacun. Mais tout le monde sait que Viktor, Amélia et Markus ne sont pas en bons termes, qu'un sombre secret les sépare. Elvira a conscience que l'emprisonnement de William, le frère jumeau de Markus, est la raison des différends entre eux. À force d'écouter les bruits de couloirs, elle a appris bien plus de choses que pendant les Conseils et elle a eu la confirmation de beaucoup d'entre elles. Le manque de vérité au château est un fléau qui risque de s'étendre jusqu'à diviser leur espèce.

Un hurlement lointain lui fait reprendre pied dans la réalité et elle se relève, rejoignant le garde qui est aux aguets. Ils échangent un regard puis elle s'éloigne dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'un de ses amis, les retrouvant de nouveau à la salle d'entraînements. Morin et Devon sont en train de discuter à voix basse, précaution inutile puisque les Vampires peuvent tout entendre. Elvira les écoute, à l'autre bout de la pièce, percevant sans peine leurs interrogations sur les raisons qui poussent les Loups-Garous à se rapprocher du château en plein jour, ce qu'ils font rarement. Elle sait qu'ils ont raison, leurs ennemis attendent toujours la tombée de la nuit pour les attaquer, chose étonnante puisqu'ils pourraient prendre le dessus en journée. Ce n'est pas la première fois que leurs adversaires se comportent étrangement, les Conseillers se demandent parfois s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un qui prend des décisions pour obliger les Loups-Garous à intervenir. Elvira reste à l'entrée de la salle, songeuse, incapable de se décider à participer à la conversation. La mort d'Ilona flotte dans son esprit, brouillant ses pensées, à un point tel qu'elle voit des complots partout. Après tout, sa sœur aînée a été assassinée, pile au moment où leurs ennemis se mettent à devenir plus violents, plus agressifs et plus ambitieux dans leurs attaques.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici, murmure Erina en s'approchant d'elle. Je suppose que tu as entendu le hurlement ?

\- Comme tout le monde, déclare Elvira. Et nous ne pouvons rien faire, à part attendre la nuit pour tenter de les repousser.

\- Pourquoi ne pas engager des humains pour nous débarrasser d'eux ?

\- Penses-tu vraiment que nos Aînés accepteraient de confier nos vies à des mortels ? Essaye-donc de proposer cette idée à notre  _cher_  beau-frère, on verra si tu ressortiras vivante de cette discussion.

\- Ne crois-tu pas que tu devrais parler avec lui ? rétorque sérieusement Erina. Juste quelques minutes, le temps pour vous de prendre conscience du deuil qui vous unit.

\- Rien ne nous unit, réplique froidement Elvira. Il n'a pas su protéger sa femme, il ne fait rien pour aider sa fille alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi d'arranger les choses.

Tandis que son aînée s'éloigne dans les couloirs, ombre froide dans le noir, Erina ne peut s'empêcher de se dire que la mort d'Ilona a provoqué une catastrophe. Parce qu'autrefois, Elvira aurait tout fait pour qu'une bonne entente règne entre les membres de sa famille. Tout ce qui a été construit par le passé est en train de s'effondrer, peu à peu et elle y assiste avec impuissance. Elle entend à peine Morin qui s'approche d'elle, sentant seulement une main se poser sur son épaule alors que son ami lui offre un regard plein de compassion.

\- C'est la seule façon pour Elvira de repousser son chagrin, dit-il avec douceur. Elle ne veut pas te blesser, elle tient à te soutenir à sa manière, en prouvant qu'elle n'est pas touchée au plus profond d'elle.

\- Elle a le droit d'être malheureuse, rétorque vivement Erina. Elle et Ilona étaient si proches, tout le monde le sait. On ne peut pas lui reprocher de pleurer la mort de notre sœur.

\- Mais elle se sentira coupable, intervient Devon, si elle laisse ses émotions prendre le dessus. Tu la connais, elle garde tout pour elle jusqu'au jour où tout éclatera. Et ce jour-là, j'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour l'aider.

\- Tu sais qu'il y aura une personne pour lui offrir son soutien, murmure Morin. Ne joue pas à l'idiot, mon frère.

\- Tu pars du principe qu' _il_  sera là quand elle sombrera.

Les deux frères se toisent, leurs rares disputes ont toujours le même sujet et Erina se demande s'ils pourront un jour se mettre d'accord. Ses amis reprennent une expression neutre, pour elle, pour éviter de nouveaux désaccords alors qu'ils vivent un jour de deuil. Pourtant, Morin a conscience que sa conversation avec son aîné reviendra bientôt, qu'ils seront encore là à exposer leurs avis sur les choix d'Elvira. Cela le dérange, parce que leur amie ne devrait pas être au centre de leurs disputes, pas alors qu'elle arrive à être heureuse avec la personne qui compte le plus pour elle. Et il se dit qu'ils forment tous une compagnie bien hypocrite, résultat de trop d'années passées au château, à servir des Vampires tous plus égoïstes les uns que les autres. Les trahisons, le sang, la mort, toutes ces choses sont devenues habituelles, créant autour d'eux un monde de noirceur, de secrets et de vies brisées.

OooooO

L'enfant de huit ans observe les feuilles qui tombent des arbres, savourant la douceur de la pluie sur sa peau. Son sourire est un baume au cœur de l'homme qui l'accompagne et qui tient sa petite main dans la sienne. L'insouciance de la jeune fille est une lumière bénéfique, un phare dans le monde surnaturel qui les entoure. Avec elle, il n'y a plus rien d'effrayant, tout s'en va en un souffle. Plus de Vampires, de Loups-Garous ou d'immortalité, juste une expression joyeuse dans un regard gris orageux. La chevelure blonde de la fillette renforce cette impression de voir là une lueur éclatante malgré le temps pluvieux. L'homme a essayé de convaincre l'enfant de rentrer, pour ne pas prendre froid, mais elle a voulu continuer sa marche dans la forêt, pour se souvenir des odeurs des arbres lorsque le sol est humide. La petite fille se sent à sa place dans la nature, elle aime s'y promener en compagnie de son arrière-grand-père et de ses compagnons. Ces derniers sont en retrait, laissant un peu d'intimité à ces deux membres d'une même famille, surveillant les environs pour garantir leur survie dans le territoire des Loups-Garous. Avec la lumière du jour, ils n'ont rien à craindre des Vampires, mais les ennemis de ces derniers n'hésiteront pas à s'en prendre à des humains s'ils peuvent se nourrir de leur cadavre ou les transformer en des bêtes irraisonnées.

\- Anya, nous devons rentrer à la maison.

\- Mère sera de retour, déplore la fillette. Elle va encore m'emmener.

Le vieil homme ne parvient pas à chasser la tristesse qui l'étreint à chaque fois qu'il est éloigné des membres de sa famille. Il lui sourit malgré tout, insistant pour ne pas rester sous la pluie, lui promettant de lui rendre visite plus souvent. Anya n'est pas convaincue mais elle ne dit rien, acceptant l'aide de son arrière-grand-père lorsqu'elle doit monter sur la jument qui lui est réservée. L'un des hommes qui les accompagnent parvient à leur hauteur, surveillant la fillette dont le visage s'est assombri. Personne ne parle, les quelques humains encore debout prennent place sur leurs chevaux et la compagnie se remet en route. Au lieu de quitter la forêt, ils s'y enfoncent encore plus, dépassant néanmoins le territoire des Loups-Garous. Les arbres deviennent moins touffus, la lumière diurne a moins de mal à passer, les branches au-dessus de leurs têtes ne sont plus aussi oppressantes. Les bois finissent par laisser la place à un champ qui donne sur une grande demeure, presque aussi vaste que le château des Vampires. Le cortège s'y arrête, les chevaux sont emmenés aux écuries alors que l'enfant et son arrière-grand-père rejoignent la pièce la plus spacieuse où une femme les attend. Son visage est sévère, ses yeux bruns fixent la fillette avec une lueur de reproche, sa chevelure blonde attachée en un chignon accentue le sérieux de ses traits. Anya jette un coup d'œil angoissé à son arrière-grand-père avant de s'avancer, baissant la tête. La femme finit par dévisager son grand-père, le saluant à peine.

\- Anya, va chercher tes affaires.

\- Laisse-donc cette enfant, Hadia. L'un de mes hommes peut se charger de le faire à sa place.

\- Ma fille est encore capable de se servir de ses deux mains, Alexander.

Ce dernier esquisse une grimace, comme à chaque fois que sa petite-fille l'appelle par son prénom, mettant une certaine distance entre eux. Hadia n'ajoute rien de plus, elle envoie sa fille dans sa chambre avant de croiser les bras, refusant d'échanger plus de mots avec Alexander. Lorsqu'Anya revient, elle serre le vieil homme dans ses bras, puis elle suit sa mère au-dehors de la demeure de son arrière-grand père. Ce dernier ne sort pas, il les regarde s'éloigner dans une charrette, priant simplement pour qu'elles ne croisent pas la route de Loups-Garous. L'un de ses hommes le rejoint à la fenêtre, observant lui aussi le départ d'Hadia et de sa fille.

\- Vous ne leur avez pas dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment aurais-je pu dire à Anya qu'elle ne me reverrait plus ? soupire Alexander. Les quelques villageois qui vivent non loin d'ici commencent déjà à se poser des questions sur moi, je ne peux pas continuer à me montrer.

\- Croyez-vous qu'Hadia parlera de votre immortalité à sa fille ?

\- J'en doute. Ma petite-fille n'a jamais accepté cet héritage, elle risque sûrement de le cacher à Anya.

Les deux hommes se taisent, le plus vieux plonge dans ses pensées alors que son homme de main le laisse seul. Alexander va s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils, songeur. Ce qui le préoccupe le plus, ce ne sont pas les histoires familiales mais plutôt l'avancée soudaine et étrange des Loups-Garous. Ces derniers se sont tenus tranquilles durant de longs mois, attaquant parfois mais gardant leurs distances au maximum. Le vieil homme a entendu les hurlements des bêtes, il n'ignore pas que le château de son fils, Markus, a été la cible des Loups-Garous. Et d'une certaine manière, il ne parvient pas à se défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui grandit en lui jour après jour.


	3. L'emprise du loup

_1210_

Berçant tendrement sa nièce, Elvira lui siffle une berceuse, détaillant son visage endormi et apaisé. Elle est prête à tout pour protéger la fille de sa sœur, pour la maintenir à l'écart de toute personne malveillante, tout en sachant qu'un jour viendra où elle ne pourra plus rien pour elle. Pour le moment, Sonja n'a que quelques jours, insensible à ce qui l'entoure, loin des membres du Conseil qui envisagent déjà son avenir, ne voyant en elle que la fille de l'Aîné et non pas l'enfant qui ne connaîtra jamais sa mère. Elvira s'occupe de sa nièce dès qu'elle le peut, délaissant les siens, oubliant de se soucier d'elle-même, passant une bonne partie de son temps auprès de Sonja. Erina ne cesse de lui reprocher son comportement, lui rappelant qu'elle a une famille autour d'elle, une petite sœur et un père qui sont eux-aussi brisés par le drame survenu plus tôt dans le mois. Mais Elvira ne l'écoute pas, elle ne voit que la fille d'Ilona, mettant de côté le monde pour faire de sa nièce une lumière future dans cet univers d'ombres. Pourtant, en son propre esprit, elle sait déjà que le rêve d'offrir un avenir clément à Sonja n'est qu'un espoir illusoire. Ce n'est pas dans ce château que sa nièce trouvera de quoi grandir en paix alors qu'elle est vouée à porter dans son cœur la mort de sa mère et sur ses épaules son rôle de fille d'un Aîné, membre du Conseil. Tant de Vampires visent une place si haute, souhaitant une certaine forme de reconnaissance en entrant au sein des Conseillers, ce qu'Elvira n'a jamais voulu être mais qu'elle est devenue pour offrir une protection certaine à sa famille après la mort de sa mère.

Entendant des pas dans le couloir, Elvira relève la tête, regardant la porte de la chambre de sa nièce s'ouvrir sur Devon qui la dévisage longuement. Aucune parole n'est échangée entre les deux amis, l'un ayant en tête des reproches à faire mais préférant ne pas éveiller Sonja tandis que l'autre n'a rien à dire, reportant son attention sur l'enfant qui dort dans ses bras. La petite semble sentir que quelque chose a changé dans la pièce, ouvrant de grands yeux bleus sur sa tante qui lui sourit, un peu troublée par ces iris qui lui rappellent tant sa défunte sœur. La gorge nouée par une tristesse soudaine, Elvira repose sa nièce dans ses couvertures, incapable de la garder plus longtemps. Depuis qu'elle s'occupe d'elle, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouve à s'éloigner de cette manière, pour éviter tout sentiment négatif. À force de répéter à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'Ilona a perdu la vie en donnant naissance à Sonja, Elvira a fini par embrouiller ses propres pensées, se forçant à se souvenir de la vérité pour ne pas porter d'accusation sur sa nièce. Il est bien difficile pour elle d'observer l'air endormi de Sonja sans songer amèrement au fait qu'elle devrait partager cet instant avec sa sœur. Comprenant l'état d'esprit de son amie, Devon s'avance mais Elvira lève une main, l'obligeant à ne pas faire un pas de plus. Elle refuse sa compassion, elle déteste ce sentiment qu'elle lit tant de fois dans les regards de ses proches. Et il y a la pitié dans les expressions des autres, une émotion si froide qu'elle tient à faire disparaître au plus vite, pour leur montrer qu'elle est toujours une guerrière malgré ses absences répétées.

\- Erina pense que tu devrais prendre l'air, tente prudemment Devon.

\- Si ma sœur tient tant à ma santé, pourquoi ne vient-elle pas me le dire ? rétorque brusquement Elvira.

\- Simplement parce que tu as tendance à vite t'énerver contre le monde entier, s'agace son ami. Nous voulons seulement t'aider mais tu es incapable d'accepter un coup de main.

\- Je peux me débrouiller seule, je crois que j'ai suffisamment prouvé ma valeur.

\- Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de valeur, Elvira ! Sonja ne va pas disparaître si tu t'absentes quelques heures. Le Conseil songe sérieusement à t'exclure de ses rangs et à te retirer ton titre de Serviteur de la Mort.

Cette dernière nouvelle semble tirer Elvira de ses pensées alors qu'elle plonge son regard dans celui de son ami. Sa place au Conseil lui importe peu, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus vital pour elle. Son rôle de Serviteur de la Mort, par contre, est une liberté qu'elle refuse de perdre. Elle a choisi cette voie par le passé, pour protéger sa famille, pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle a les capacités de se battre et de vaincre leurs ennemis héréditaires. Tout en sachant qu'il a réussi à percer la carapace de son amie, Devon l'informe du fait qu'une patrouille va bientôt partir et qu'elle est attendue dans peu de temps à l'armurerie. Elvira acquiesce puis le regarde s'en aller avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa nièce. Sonja dort à nouveau, la discussion de sa tante et de son ami n'a en rien perturbé son sommeil. La plus âgée hésite à caresser sa joue pour un au-revoir, préférant ne pas la réveiller. L'enfant est dans un âge d'innocence et de tranquillité, mieux vaut la préserver encore un peu des dangers de la vie. Délaissant sa nièce, Elvira quitte la pièce à son tour, refermant la porte en se promettant de rejoindre Sonja dès son retour. Même si la fille d'Ilona a d'autres personnes qui veillent sur elle, sa tante n'est jamais rassurée de se savoir loin d'elle. Elle a peur de trouver un lit vide à son retour, de perdre encore une fois une personne qui prend de la place dans son cœur, sans pouvoir faire quelque chose pour elle. Assister aux funérailles de sa sœur aînée a suffi à lui rappeler que Vampire ne signifie pas forcément immortalité, elle l'a déjà vu à la mort de sa mère mais la disparition d'Ilona a été une souffrance supplémentaire.

Alors qu'elle s'approche de l'armurerie, Elvira perçoit des timbres familiers. Parvenue à destination, son regard fait le tour de la pièce, dévisageant ceux qui l'accompagneront ce jour. Devon et Morin, les deux inséparables frères, sont là ; le plus jeune lui sourit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle tandis que le plus vieux semble soulagé de la voir. Mudrost, un homme bien plus fidèle au Conseil qu'aux Aînés, est également présent, les bras croisés, l'observant avec une expression maussade. La femme Vampire est surprise de constater que leur groupe se réduit à quatre personnes, y voyant là une certaine dangerosité qu'elle n'ose pas formuler à voix haute. Leurs ennemis ont pris des forces en quelques semaines, quatre guerriers ne seront pas suffisants si les Loups-Garous croisent leur route. Pourtant elle ne dit rien, ayant conscience du tort dû à ses absences répétées. Si quelqu'un doit se plaindre, ce n'est pas elle, elle laisse à ses amis le choix de se taire ou non, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne parleront pas puisque Mudrost est le responsable du groupe. Elvira devrait l'être, sa place en tant que membre du Conseil lui assure une fonction plus haute que celle des trois autres mais, une fois encore, son comportement a eu des répercussions. Il lui faudra simplement se montrer à la hauteur pour récupérer l'ensemble de ses droits.

Face au silence pesant qui règne sur place, Mudrost ordonne aux trois autres de prendre en vitesse les armes qui leur seront utiles, n'ayant aucune raison de retarder leur départ alors qu'ils sont désormais au complet. Sans la moindre hésitation, Elvira s'empare d'une épée à la lame assez fine pour se glisser entre deux os mais assez épaisse pour transpercer la peau de leurs ennemis. Forgée plusieurs décennies auparavant pour sa défunte sœur, elle préfère en être la nouvelle propriétaire plutôt que de la voir dans d'autres mains. Devon choisit consciencieusement un arc, testant la souplesse et la robustesse de la corde avant de s'emparer d'un carquois rempli de flèches. Morin suit l'exemple de son amie, bien plus à l'aise avec une épée entre les mains que d'autres armes. Le chef du groupe ne s'embarrasse d'aucune délicatesse, saisissant une hache dont la lame est déjà noircie par le sang qu'elle a fait couler par le passé. Il se pare d'un poignard qu'il glisse à sa ceinture, finissant ainsi de s'armer. Les quatre Vampires prennent alors le chemin des écuries où leurs montures les attendent, préparées soigneusement par les palefreniers qui viennent leur tendre les rênes des chevaux. Ces derniers sont calmes, habitués à l'odeur des Vampires et à celle plus animale des Loups-Garous. D'un geste de Mudrost, les voilà en route.

Franchir les portes du château tire un frisson à Elvira, proie soudaine d'un violent pressentiment qui la dérange. Aucun hurlement lupin ne se fait entendre, il n'y a que le bruit de la pluie, régulière, qui frappe le sol en un rythme continu. La seule femme du groupe n'est pas à son aise, son instinct lui souffle de faire demi-tour et de rentrer se protéger. Pourtant, une fois encore, elle choisit le silence. La moindre remarque pourrait être considérée comme une preuve de faiblesse et elle connaît assez Mudrost pour savoir qu'il ne manquerait pas d'en faire part au Conseil. Elvira avance donc aux côtés de ses compagnons, songeant à sa nièce pour se donner du courage. Jamais encore elle n'a faibli durant les rondes de surveillance ou les chasses aux Loups-Garous mais ce jour est différent des autres, tout son corps le lui clame. Le calme de la forêt est bien trop irréel pour être normal, quelque chose ne va pas. Aucun animal ne se fait entendre, les sons habituels de la vie se sont tus, plongeant la troupe dans un silence de mort. Mudrost ordonne la libération des chevaux, ayant senti le changement d'odeur dans l'air. Cette ambiance tendue commence à peser sur les quatre Vampires qui comprennent rapidement que l'ennemi n'est sans doute pas loin, à attendre pour les débusquer.

Leurs pensées sont confirmées lorsqu'un hurlement résonne très près d'eux, bien trop proche. Morin et Elvira tirent leurs épées de leurs fourreaux, Devon prépare une flèche tandis que Mudrost saisit sa hache. Les crocs de leurs ennemis luisent dans la nuit, éclairés par la lumière argentée de la lune leurs ombres se détachent derrière eux, des grognements sourds sortent de leurs gorges alors qu'ils se tiennent prêts à bondir sur les Vampires. L'une des bêtes lève son museau vers le ciel, hurlant à la lune comme quelques secondes plus tôt. Les Loups-Garous sont plus nombreux que leurs ennemis et ces derniers doivent redoubler d'attention à chacun de leurs coups, pour ne pas s'exposer aux crocs et aux griffes des créatures de William. Elvira tranche la gorge d'une bête qui se jette sur elle puis elle recule pour éviter le suivant, montant dans un arbre avec souplesse en évitant les crocs d'un troisième. Elle s'accroche à plusieurs branches, grimpant assez haut pour surplomber le combat, voyant les flèches de Devon qui se fichent dans la fourrure de leurs ennemis alors que Mudrost décapite l'un d'eux. La femme Vampire saute ensuite sur le dos de l'un des Loups-Garous, le transperçant avec sa lame en ignorant le hurlement étouffé de la créature. Elle coupe ensuite la gorge d'une autre, sauvant Morin qui a perdu sa lame.

Le nombre de Loups-Garous diminue lentement, jusqu'à devenir nul alors que les Vampires n'ont perdu aucun des leurs, plus par chance que par dextérité. Morin récupère enfin son épée, sous le regard désapprobateur de Mudrost qui n'hésite pas à planter sa hache dans le corps de leurs ennemis afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a plus que des cadavres. Devon passe derrière lui, retirant certaines de ses flèches en vérifiant si elles sont encore bien utiles. Le sang macule la terre, vite noyé par la pluie qui ne cesse de tomber, trempant les Vampires et les carcasses des Loups-Garous. Elvira fixe les différentes lames, salies par le sang des bêtes, se demandant si les combats vont s'arrêter un jour ou l'autre. Elle range son épée dans son fourreau, faisant mentalement le compte du nombre de créatures venues les attaquer, remarquant par la même occasion que la vie reprend dans la forêt. Mudrost déclare qu'il leur faut se séparer, pour être certains de ne pas passer à côté d'ennemis encore vivants et prêts à les tuer. Le chef du groupe s'en va avec le plus vieux des deux frères, laissant le cadet avec Elvira qui tente maladroitement de lui sourire. Morin s'avance vers son amie, posant une main sur son épaule en signe de soutien, gardant son regard fixé dans le sien en tendant vers elle son esprit pour avoir accès à ses pensées. Un détail attire son attention, l'intriguant.

\- Depuis combien de temps rêves-tu d'Ilona ? demande Morin avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- C'est la première fois, de cette manière, répond la femme Vampire. Autrefois, il n'y avait que les souvenirs de notre enfance puis ensuite ses funérailles. J'ignore pourquoi tout a changé si brusquement.

Son expression devient lointaine alors que son rêve lui revient. Elle a vu un couple, à quelques pas d'elle, marchant main dans la main, deux enfants devant eux se retournant parfois pour sourire. Elvira ne sait pas quel endroit lui est apparu, elle ne se souvient que d'un sentier, en plein milieu d'une vaste forêt. Quand la famille s'est arrêtée, la femme a fait demi-tour, éclairée par un rayon de soleil. L'inconnue lui a souri doucement, si semblable à Ilona, possédant la même apparence. Mais elle ne peut pas être cette sœur disparue alors que les Vampires sont sensibles à la lumière du jour, perdant la vie dès qu'ils entrent en contact avec l'astre diurne. Plus étonnant encore, l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés n'était pas Viktor alors qu'il a été le seul à franchir les barrières du cœur d'Ilona.

\- Elle était humaine, n'est-ce pas ? continue Morin en suivant le fil des pensées de son amie.

\- Dans ce rêve, oui. Le soleil ne lui faisait aucun effet. C'est sûrement le reflet de la peur que j'éprouvais par le passé, celle de la perdre à cause de notre faiblesse solaire.

\- Il n'y a pas que ça, Elvira. L'homme à ses côtés n'était pas Viktor, comment l'expliques-tu ?

\- Il ne faut pas que tu te bases sur mes songes, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai vu tout ceci.

Ce qui est un mensonge dont elle a conscience. Sa sœur lui manque, leur complicité d'autrefois a cédé la place à un vide que rien ne pourra combler aussi vite. Elle n'en parle pas, elle n'a pas envie de montrer ses émotions à Erina et à leur père, ayant toujours au fond d'elle ce besoin d'être vue comme une véritable guerrière, sans faiblesse. Morin l'observe en silence, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour percer la carapace de son amie. Il n'aime pas la voir dans cet état, presque aussi lointaine qu'une âme errante, perdue dans un chagrin trop puissant. Ensemble, ils continuent d'avancer dans les bois, profitant des bruits de la nature, sans les troubler par des paroles. C'est un fossé qui se creuse entre Elvira et le monde depuis la mort d'Ilona, un fossé devenu si grand que le franchir relèverait du miracle. Le secret qu'elle partage avec Viktor la ronge, elle n'a aucun moyen de se libérer l'esprit de ce qu'ils ont vu ce jour maudit où sa sœur aînée est morte. Elle a bien pensé à en discuter avec son beau-frère mais elle sait que l'Aîné n'acceptera jamais de se livrer sur ce qu'il y a eu. S'ils ont souffert tous les deux de la situation, lui porte une ombre bien plus grande, une ombre ayant pris les traits d'une intime trahison.

Brusquement, Morin s'arrête, tirant son épée de son fourreau et tranchant la tête d'un Loup-Garou qui vient de surgir. Un suivant fait son apparition, se jetant sur Elvira qui l'esquive au dernier moment, l'assommant en le frappant avec le pommeau de son épée. Les deux amis n'attendent pas la suite de la meute, préférant la fuite au combat. Ils savent que s'ils peuvent rassembler leurs ennemis dans un lieu plus dégagé, ils auront plus de chance, d'autant plus qu'ils doivent rejoindre Mudrost et Devon. À eux quatre, ils pourront repousser les quelques créatures lancées à leur poursuite, moins nombreuses que la meute précédemment tuée. Tandis qu'ils courent, à une vitesse vampirique inégalable, Elvira réfléchit, cherchant un moyen de ralentir les Loups-Garous sans pour autant risquer d'être blessée. Un grognement la ramène à l'instant présent alors qu'une flèche fend l'air près d'elle. À quelques pas d'eux, Devon attend, préparant son arc pour une nouvelle attaque alors que Mudrost paraît à son tour, sa hache dans une main, son poignard ensanglanté dans l'autre. Les quatre Vampires se réunissent au centre de la clairière, avec une vision nette sur leurs ennemis qui les encerclent. Un nouveau ballet macabre se met en marche, Vampires contre Loups-Garous, les premiers tuant rapidement les seconds.

Le retour au château se passe sans intervention soudaine d'autres ennemis. Mudrost est en tête de la troupe, plongé dans un silence qu'aucun des trois autres n'ose briser. Ses doigts sont crispés sur le manche de sa hache, faisant craquer le bois tant sa pression est forte. La chasse aux Loups-Garous n'aurait jamais dû leur prendre autant de temps, les éclaireurs des jours précédents n'ont décelé que quelques nids, pas assez nombreux pour justifier la présence d'autant de meutes dans un périmètre aussi petit. Le chef du groupe sent que quelque chose est anormal, qu'il leur manque des détails importants pour comprendre l'étrangeté des événements. Ses pensées se dirigent vers Elvira, qu'il sait derrière lui, et il se demande si elle possède plus de connaissances que lui sur le sujet. Après tout, elle est membre du Conseil, elle peut apprendre des choses demeurées secrètes pour le reste des Vampires. Même si lui a des contacts nombreux avec les Conseillers, il y a des sujets interdits, des discussions qui n'arriveront jamais aux oreilles des habitants du château du Markus, parce qu'il est dangereux de confier certaines informations à l'ensemble de la communauté des Vampires. Mudrost ralentit son pas pour être à la hauteur de la femme Vampire, la dévisageant sans aucune gêne apparente.

\- Que nous cache le Conseil sur nos ennemis ? demande-t-il en brisant le silence.

\- Rien de bien important, répond Elvira avec méfiance.

Une partie d'elle est suspicieuse, s'interrogeant sur les questions soudaines de Mudrost. Elle n'a rien de plus à ajouter, elle n'a pas participé à une seule réunion du Conseil depuis qu'elle s'occupe de Sonja, se coupant des conversations stériles des Conseillers pour se consacrer uniquement à sa nièce. Elle a conscience de l'irritation qui commence à naître chez le chef de la troupe mais elle ne fait rien pour améliorer la situation. S'il tient tant à obtenir des réponses, rien ne l'empêche de questionner les Conseillers eux-mêmes jusqu'à avoir ce qu'il désire. Elvira le regarde reprendre la tête du groupe, souriant imperceptiblement en remarquant qu'il semble de plus en plus tendu. Pour sa part, elle en vient tout de même à s'interroger à son tour, parce que la question de Mudrost réveille en elle quelque chose, rappelant à sa mémoire des silences suspects lors de Conseils pendant lesquels les Aînés ont préféré ne rient révéler sur des sujets particuliers. Elvira n'est pas crédule au point de penser que Viktor, Amélia et Markus n'ont aucun secret mais s'ils concernent leurs ennemis de toujours, il lui semble légitime d'en connaître la portée. En tant que Serviteur de la Mort, elle côtoie les Loups-Garous assez régulièrement pour voir que ces derniers ne faiblissent pas et que leur nombre ne diminue en rien.

Le silence reprend ses droits entre les quatre Vampires qui se séparent avec soulagement en franchissant les portes du château. Mudrost s'éloigne le premier, puis les deux frères laissent leur amie seule lorsqu'elle leur déclare avoir quelque chose à faire. Elle songe à sa nièce qu'elle aimerait rejoindre pour la serrer dans ses bras mais, pour elle, ce n'est pas encore le moment de retourner auprès de Sonja. Elle dépose son épée à la forge, sentant dans tout son être le contraste saisissant entre la chaleur des flammes et l'air frais du dehors. Elvira quitte rapidement les lieux pour entrer au sein même du château, ignorant les regards qui pèsent sur elle. Sa tenue ensanglantée dégage l'odeur des Loups-Garous, ce qui lui vaut des grognements irrités de la part de ses pairs. Leur comportement ne la dérange pas, elle passe à côté d'eux sans se soucier de leurs avis, rejoignant l'un des escaliers principaux. Elle traverse plusieurs couloirs sans adresser le moindre mot aux Vampires qu'elle croise, avançant simplement. Parvenue à destination, elle est prise d'une légère hésitation, sa main à quelques centimètres de la porte sur laquelle elle n'ose pas toquer. Elle le fait finalement, entrant lorsque l'ordre lui est donné, s'obligeant à garder une expression neutre et respectueuse quand ses yeux se posent sur Viktor.

\- Elvira ? Quelle surprise, ironise son beau-frère. Je vois que la menace du Conseil a fait effet.

La femme Vampire fronce les sourcils, repensant à ce que Devon lui a dit sur les volontés des Conseillers concernant son exclusion des Serviteurs de la Mort. Elle n'est pas si étonnée de comprendre que l'Aîné est responsable de cette décision radicale et elle croise les bras, retenant un commentaire qui lui vaudrait bien plus qu'une simple remontrance. Sans répondre à l'attaque verbale de Viktor, Elvira prend place sur la chaise qui fait face au bureau de son beau-frère.

\- Nos ennemis sont de plus en plus nombreux au niveau de nos frontières, ils dépasseront bientôt les effectifs de nos soldats.

\- Il n'y a aucune crainte à avoir à ce sujet, Elvira. Les Loups-Garous ne peuvent pas passer au-delà de nos murs, aucun d'entre eux ne franchira l'enceinte de ce château.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ? J'ai vu par moi-même la haine dans les yeux des créatures de William. Pour une raison inconnue, ces bêtes se regroupent près de nous, à l'affût du bon moment pour nous détruire.

\- Nos ennemis ne raisonnent pas de cette manière, ils sont poussés par un instinct primaire, réplique Viktor d'un ton tranchant.

\- C'est ce que je pensais aussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rétorque Elvira sur le même ton. Il y a une forme d'intelligence au fond d'elles et si nous refusons d'y prêter attention, nous courons vers notre perte.

Elle regrette d'avoir décidé qu'une discussion avec son beau-frère lui serait utile, elle sait bien que chacune de leurs entrevues se solde par une dispute. Pourtant, elle ne peut pas continuer à lutter contre des bêtes qui évoluent de manière dangereuse sans en informer un Aîné. S'il le faut, elle serait prête à l'emmener au-dehors du château, au plus profond de la forêt, pour lui montrer qu'elle ne ment pas, qu'elle s'inquiète pour une raison valable. Elvira songe furtivement aux deux autres Aînés puis à la question de Mudrost. Il y a bien quelque chose d'étrange dans la situation, un secret quelconque qui pourrait expliquer le comportement soudain des Loups-Garous. Si elle est venue voir son beau-frère, ce n'est pas pour repartir sans la moindre information supplémentaire. Elle tente de se calmer au mieux, pour éviter un nouveau désaccord avec Viktor, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Mudrost s'interroge et il n'est sans doute pas le seul, les autres Serviteurs de la Mort finiront bien par voir que nous devenons inférieurs face à nos ennemis.

\- Si le Conseil existe, c'est pour une raison évidente. Certaines choses ne doivent en aucun cas parvenir aux oreilles des autres Vampires.

\- J'en ai conscience mais il ne s'agit pas du Conseil, plutôt des Aînés. Il nous faut une réponse, pour comprendre ce à quoi nous sommes confrontés.

Elvira s'attend à ce que son beau-frère soit inflexible, qu'il lui demande de partir, mais il soupire. Un air las s'installe sur son visage alors qu'il lui fait promettre de ne rien révéler concernant ce qu'il a à lui apprendre. Elle acquiesce, peu certaine finalement de son envie de tout savoir. Viktor lui avoue que William, le premier des Loups-Garous, a une influence sur ses créatures, qu'il peut communiquer avec elles d'une manière étrange. La femme Vampire est surprise, elle n'a en rien imaginé que le frère jumeau de Markus puisse encore être alerte sous sa forme définitive de Loup-Garou.

\- Son emprisonnement ne sert donc à rien, souffle Elvira. Sa cellule attise sa colère contre les Vampires.

\- Et cette colère le pousse à ordonner à ses créatures d'attaquer notre repaire, finit Viktor.

Elle devine rapidement les conséquences de cette situation. Tant que William vivra, aucun d'entre eux ne connaîtra jamais la paix. Mais il est impossible pour eux de tuer le premier des Loups-Garous sans risquer de voir leur espèce disparaître. Elvira est partagée entre le soulagement d'avoir enfin appris la vérité et le désespoir face à ce que tout ceci signifie. Amélia, Markus et Viktor n'ont pas hésité un seul instant à mentir à l'ensemble de la communauté vampirique, son beau-frère a même nié le changement survenu chez leurs ennemis. L'état d'éveil permanent de William est bien plus qu'un secret, elle sait la portée qu'une telle information aurait sur les Vampires. Ces derniers repoussent les Loups-Garous depuis toujours, croyant être capables de s'en débarrasser définitivement un jour ou l'autre. La vérité serait un coup de poignard trop violent. Elvira ne pose pas d'autres questions à l'Aîné, ce qu'elle vient d'entendre a suffi à la déstabiliser à un point qu'elle n'imaginait pas. Elle quitte le bureau de son beau-frère sans un mot, son esprit embrouillé par des certitudes désarmantes. Et tandis qu'elle rejoint la chambre de sa nièce, une évidence s'impose à elle : seul Markus pourra les sauver de la colère de son jumeau.

OooooO

Essayant d'ignorer la peur qui lui noue le ventre, Anya serre ses bras autour de ses jambes. De son point d'observation, sous la table de la cuisine, elle ne distingue rien, n'entendant que le bruit du combat qui fait rage au-dehors. Sa mère lui a recommandé de se cacher au plus vite, l'embrassant sur le front avant de disparaître de son champ de vision, la laissant seule dans l'obscurité. La seule lumière qu'elle perçoit provient de l'extérieur de leur petite maison, de flammes gigantesques qui commencent à s'étendre sur tout le village. L'air frais lui parvient par la fenêtre cassée, porteur des hurlements inhumains qui résonnent dans la nuit. La petite fille ferme les yeux en posant sa tête sur ses genoux, le corps secoué par des sanglots silencieux. Elle n'a pas le droit de faire du bruit, le moindre son pourrait indiquer sa position et la mener vers la mort. Elle a conscience de la gravité de la situation, Hadia a tout fait pour que sa fille soit au courant des ténèbres qui l'entourent, l'informant très récemment de l'existence des Vampires et des Loups-Garous. Anya a eu du mal à y croire, son esprit associant ces créatures à la mort et la douleur. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne peut qu'accepter l'horreur de la situation, à quelques pas des bruits dégagés par ces bêtes.

Un grognement se fait entendre tout près, beaucoup trop près d'elle, dans un coin de la cuisine. Anya relève la tête, le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, pétrifiée par la peur. Un museau de grosse taille apparaît dans son champ de vision et elle pousse un cri perçant lorsque la bête retrousse ses babines sur des dents ensanglantées. La petite fille cherche à reculer précipitamment mais sa tête cogne contre la table, lui tirant un gémissement plaintif. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues, plus abondantes que précédemment, brouillant sa vision. La mâchoire de la créature claque à quelques centimètres de l'une de ses jambes et elle hurle de terreur, sentant la mort approcher. Brusquement, Anya voit une lame traverser la tête du Loup-Garou puis le cadavre est éloigné d'elle. Elle ne remarque d'abord que deux jambes puis elle plisse les paupières, discernant ensuite un visage qu'elle connaît. La table est décalée pour lui permettre de se relever et, une fois debout, la fillette se jette dans les bras de son oncle qui la sert contre lui en lui murmurant que tout va bien. L'homme scrute la pièce de ses yeux gris, s'assurant de l'absence d'autres créatures comme celle qui vient d'attaquer sa nièce.

\- Anya !

Hadia fait irruption dans la pièce, la chevelure désordonnée, ses habits lacérés à de nombreux endroits. Son regard est inquiet, toute la peur qu'elle ressent à l'idée de perdre sa fille a pris la place de tous ses sentiments. Son frère se circule afin qu'elle puisse enlacer la petite fille qui ne comprend plus ce qu'il se passe. Elle dévisage tour à tour sa mère et son oncle, cherchant des réponses dans les yeux de ce dernier. Il ne prononce pas un mot, faisant un simple signe à sa sœur qui hoche la tête avant de s'agenouiller pour être à la hauteur de sa fille.

\- Rhodes va t'emmener avec lui, il te mettra en sécurité le temps que tout redevienne comme avant.

Voyant qu'Anya s'apprête à prendre la parole, Hadia pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence avec une expression très sérieuse.

\- Je te rejoindrai plus tard, j'ai encore plusieurs choses à faire. Ton oncle prendra soin de toi, je te le promets.

\- Es-tu certaine de vouloir me confier ta fille, Hadia ? déclare sombrement Rhodes. Tu sais où je vais aller, tu connais les dangers de ce lieu.

\- J'en ai conscience, mon frère. Mais ici, Anya n'a aucun avenir, les Loups-Garous sont trop agressifs pour que je garde ma fille auprès de moi.

La fillette a un mouvement de léger recul, croyant un instant que sa mère tient à se débarrasser d'elle. Même si elle est encore jeune, Anya comprend que la situation est bien pire que tout ce qu'elle peut imaginer dans ses cauchemars. Des créatures ont envahi son village, elle aurait pu mourir à cause de l'une d'elles, et elle se voit séparée de sa mère parce que quelque chose semble se préparer.

\- Il serait temps pour toi de lui révéler le secret de notre famille, fait remarquer Rhodes.

\- Ce secret est une honte ! s'emporte Hadia en se relevant. Je n'ai jamais accepté ce don de malheur que nous portons dans nos veines, il n'a causé que des ennuis. Nos oncles sont des monstres !

\- Tu ne peux pas évoquer ainsi notre famille, rétorque son frère sur le même ton. Combien de fois notre père a-t-il répété qu'il aimerait trouver un moyen d'aider ses frères ? William et Markus n'ont jamais souhaité devenir ces créatures.

\- Mais Markus ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. A-t-il seulement cherché à revoir sa famille ? ironise Hadia. Je me suis éloignée de notre père en pensant ne plus avoir à songer à toute cette monstruosité, la vérité est revenue pour me prendre mon mari et j'ai failli perdre ma fille.

Des larmes brillent dans les yeux d'Hadia alors qu'elle dévisage son frère. Le seul homme à qui elle a offert son cœur a été tué par un Loup-Garou alors qu'elle et sa fille se trouvaient chez Alexander. Depuis ce jour maudit, Hadia a sans cesse rallongé la distance entre elle et son père, tenant pour responsable cet homme qui est certain qu'il pourra redonner leur humanité à ses frères. Elle n'a jamais approché le château de Markus, d'une part pour éviter de croiser des Vampires assoiffés de sang, et d'autre part pour ne pas plonger sa fille dans ce monde de ténèbres. Rhodes comprend la rage et le désespoir de sa sœur, il combat depuis de nombreuses années au nom de leur père, accompagnant parfois les armées de ce dernier. Il a vu couler le sang d'innocents tant de fois, pour des conflits auxquels les humains ne devraient pas être mêlés.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous opposer à notre destin, Hadia. Je te demande seulement de bien réfléchir à ta décision.

\- Je ne reviendrai pas dessus, Rhodes. J'ai assez confiance en toi pour que tu veilles sur ma fille. N'attends pas pour partir, le mal rôde encore.

Le frère et la sœur se regardent en silence alors qu'Anya assiste à cet échange muet. Sa mère l'embrasse sur le front avant de la serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras, lui promettant de la rejoindre au plus vite. La fillette ne dit plus rien, la situation lui échappe complètement. Son oncle prend sa main dans la sienne, jetant un ultime coup d'œil à sa sœur aînée qui lui fait signe de s'en aller. Anya ne réalise la portée des paroles de sa mère et de son oncle qu'au moment où ce dernier la place sur la selle d'un cheval avant de monter derrière elle. La petite fille tente de se retourner, pour apercevoir cette mère autoritaire mais aimante qu'elle craint de ne jamais revoir. Rhodes l'en empêche, les Loups-Garous sont encore présents dans le village et il sait qu'ils n'auront aucun remord à tuer une enfant. Plus encore, il n'ignore pas que les créatures de William sont attirées par le sang des Corvinus, raison pour laquelle il doit éloigner Anya de ces bêtes. Si Hadia a pris la décision de rester, c'est pour leur permettre de partir sans être poursuivis. Elle est prête à tous les sacrifices pour que sa fille soit en sécurité, pour qu'elle puisse connaître le monde et le découvrir en grandissant.

Malgré la tristesse qui étreint son cœur, Hadia part chercher l'épée qu'elle garde cachée dans un coffre à linge, la saisissant par le pommeau avec une forte poigne. Prenant une brusque inspiration, elle sort de son abri, n'ayant besoin de faire que quelques pas pour se retrouver face à face avec un Loup-Garou. La bête est immense, ses yeux expriment une rage si féroce que l'humaine sent la crainte l'envahir. Ne laissant pas la peur la saisir, Hadia brandit son arme, blessant la créature à un œil, lui tirant un grognement irrité. Presque aussitôt, l'ennemi réagit, la griffant au ventre, si profondément que le sang coule. La femme gémit de douleur, pressant une main contre sa blessure en essayant de comprimer la plaie. Les griffes du Loup-Garou sont assez effilées pour faire des dégâts dans son organisme mais elle ne s'en soucie pas, gardant en tête le visage d'Anya. Hadia perd rapidement du terrain, bien trop mortelle contre une créature qui n'a rien d'un simple animal. La main qui tient son arme est engourdie, elle lâche l'épée qui s'écrase au sol alors que la bête s'avance à nouveau. Le Loup-Garou n'a pas le temps de faire un pas supplémentaire, une hache s'abat sur son cou, tranchant la tête qui roule aux pieds de la femme. Cette dernière relève les yeux vers son sauveur, remarquant des yeux bleus brillants, caractéristiques des Vampires.

Mudrost, qui est parti avec quelques guerriers pour venir en aide aux villageois, remarque que l'humaine n'est pas surprise. Il comprend vite qu'elle connaît l'existence des siens et les questions reviennent dans son esprit. D'après les Aînés, les humains n'ont aucun savoir les concernant mais ce qu'il voit prouve bien le contraire. Comme un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, il se demande si les trois chefs des Vampires ne cachent pas quelque chose d'important au reste de leur communauté. La suspicion reprend le dessus sur tout, si bien qu'il hésite à tuer ou non la femme. Mudrost décide finalement de la faire prisonnière malgré ses protestations, la ramenant au centre du village où d'autres mortels attendent, effrayés par l'abondance de sang autour d'eux et par les créatures qui se sont entretuées sous leurs yeux. Hadia est calme à côté d'eux, peu préoccupée par sa blessure, écoutant attentivement les bruits de la nuit, n'entendant plus aucun son de lutte. Les Loups-Garous ne sont plus dans le village, ils ont enfin été vaincus, grâce à l'intervention des Vampires. La femme est soulagée, elle a réussi à survivre quelques instants de plus, même si être maintenant aux mains des Vampires ne l'enchante pas. Aucun humain envoyé récemment au château des Seigneurs de ces terres n'est revenu vivant et c'est dans ce même lieu qu'on l'emmène.


	4. Discussions

_1210_

L'humidité et le froid des cachots n'atteignent pas Elvira alors qu'elle descend les escaliers, perdue dans ses pensées. Son regard se porte sur chacune des geôles où sont entassés plusieurs humains, éloignés le plus possible des barreaux, affamés et malades. L'odeur du sang imprègne la pierre, omniprésente, mais elle ne semble pas déranger les quelques Vampires qui montent la garde. L'habitude a remplacé les désagréments liés aux humains, les patrouilles revenant régulièrement avec des prisonniers. Ceux qui sont dans les cellules serviront sans aucun doute à nourrir les habitants du château, rares sont ceux qui ont l'honneur d'être épargnés. S'ils ont un instant de plus pour survivre, c'est bien souvent pour servir de distraction aux Vampires, pour des chasses improvisées. Elvira sait qu'une mort rapide est pour eux la fin la plus enviable plutôt que de périr dans les cachots mal entretenus du domaine de Markus.

Ignorant les gémissements de peur et de douleur des captifs, elle repère enfin la raison de sa présence dans cette partie du château. Devant l'une des cellules les plus sombres, une femme de son espèce l'attend, la saluant d'un signe de tête chaleureux. Ses cheveux gris sont striés de mèches blanches, noués en un chignon strict, dégageant un visage avenant au regard doux. Segí est la plus douée des guérisseurs, ses connaissances sur les plantes et les différents remèdes ont sauvé la vie de plusieurs soldats Vampires. Contrairement à ce qu'ils croient tous, ils peuvent être touchés par des maux inconnus, malgré leur apparente immortalité. Et c'est grâce aux bons soins de la guérisseuse qu'ils sont encore là. Elvira a beaucoup de respect pour elle et son travail, admirant son savoir et la manière dont elle s'en sert, y voyant là un contraste flagrant avec d'autres membres de leur espèce qui ne pensent qu'à eux.

Sans poser la moindre question à Segí, Elvira détaille l'occupante de la cellule qui intéresse tant la guérisseuse. Une femme humaine est assise dans un coin, les fixant d'un regard brun dénué du moindre éclat d'insouciance et de vie. Sa chevelure blonde, bien que terne et poussiéreuse, se détache sur le gris de la pierre, comme un peu de clarté dans l'obscurité des lieux. La guerrière remarque bien vite que la mortelle est blessée, l'odeur de son sang est très forte et sa tunique déchirée au niveau du ventre laisse entrevoir une plaie qui a tout d'une griffure. Elvira en conclut que la prisonnière a dû rencontrer des Loups-Garous et qu'elle peut s'estimer heureuse d'être vivante.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi une simple humaine fascine la guérisseuse, Elvira se tourne vers elle en haussant les sourcils, attendant une explication. Segí lui adresse un sourire mystérieux avant de prendre le trousseau de clef qui lui a été confié, invitant la guerrière à la rejoindre. Les deux Vampires se rapprochent de l'humaine qui, dans un sursaut d'instinct de survie, tente de reculer, se heurtant au mur derrière son dos. Les battements précipités de son cœur parviennent aux oreilles des deux autres femmes qui s'avancent malgré tout. La plus mortelle des trois est effrayée, complètement démunie face à des créatures qui pourraient se débarrasser d'elle d'un claquement de doigts. À sa grande surprise, aucune des deux ne montre de signe de violence.

Segí s'accroupit à ses côtés, lui murmurant de ne pas avoir peur, comme elle l'a déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises pour vérifier son état. Avec des gestes lents et précautionneux, la guérisseuse remonte doucement la tunique de la captive, dévoilant à Elvira la plaie aperçue lorsqu'elle se trouvait derrière les barreaux. La chair autour de la blessure ne présente pas les différentes teintes parfois visibles chez certains prisonniers. Au contraire, la peau arbore une couleur assez encourageante qui tire un froncement de sourcils à la femme aux cheveux noirs. Jamais encore elle n'a vu d'humains être sur la voie de la guérison dans leurs cachots, pas alors que les conditions sont réunies pour aggraver leur cas. L'humaine ne partage pas ce trait pourtant commun à leurs prisonniers, ce qui intrigue rapidement la guerrière.

\- Quel est donc ce prodige ? demande Elvira.

\- Le sang qui coule dans ses veines semble la doter d'une forme de régénération, explique Segí. Sa blessure a commencé à se refermer rapidement, sans qu'elle soit touchée de près par ce phénomène. Elle n'a pas perdu conscience depuis que Mudrost est revenu de sa mission avec elle.

\- Cette femme n'est là que depuis hier ?

La guerrière est étonnée par cette découverte, comprenant encore mieux la fascination que l'humaine exerce sur la guérisseuse. La blonde est plus étrange que ce qu'elle a cru au premier regard, décelant chez elle un potentiel insoupçonné qui pourrait bouleverser bien des choses. Elvira jette un coup d'œil à l'entrée des cachots, vérifiant qu'il n'y a personne avant d'interroger Segí, espérant ne pas être écoutée par les gardes. À son grand soulagement, elle apprend qu'elle est la seule à savoir que leur prisonnière cache un secret dans son sang. D'un simple regard, les deux Vampires scellent un accord tacite selon lequel les Conseillers ne devront jamais apprendre qu'une captive humaine a montré des signes de régénération. Elles connaissent toutes les deux les habitudes des membres du Conseil et elles ne veulent pas leur livrer une nouvelle curiosité.

Les femmes Vampires quittent la cellule en veillant à bien la fermer derrière elles. Elles s'éloignent ensuite des cachots pour retrouver une partie plus vivante du château. L'agitation est bien vite ressentie par les deux femmes et la guérisseuse interpelle un soldat pour obtenir des renseignements. Il les informe du retour imminent de l'une des troupes chargées de la surveillance aux frontières du pays, ajoutant par la même occasion que Segí sera amenée à s'occuper de plusieurs blessés. Avant de reprendre ce qu'il faisait, il déclare sombrement que des pertes importantes sont à déplorer, ce qui n'est pas pour rassurer Elvira. Ses pensées sont tournées vers la révélation de Viktor concernant l'emprise de William sur ses bêtes. Le mensonge tissé par les Aînés afin de ne pas inquiéter l'ensemble des Vampires pèse dans son esprit.

Alors que la guérisseuse s'en va rejoindre les salles consacrées à la pratique de ses soins, Elvira se rend dans la cour du château. L'air extérieur la frappe, lui rappelant que l'hiver n'est pas loin. Elle traverse la foule sans s'excuser, bousculant quelques Vampires qui montrent les crocs, agacés d'être dérangés. Elle les ignore totalement, parvenant à être au premier rang pour assister au retour de la troupe des Serviteurs de la Mort. Patientant tranquillement, la femme Vampire détaille les expressions de ses pairs. Aucune crainte ne transparaît, ni même la moindre trace d'anxiété, lui prouvant que les autres n'ont rien à redouter tant qu'ils ne connaissent pas la vérité. Les quelques murmures qu'elle perçoit ne sont que des vagues suppositions sur une meute de Loups-Garous supérieure en nombre. Il n'y a là aucune hypothèse sur une probable intelligence de la part de leurs ennemis, ce qui lui confirme que personne ne se doute de l'ampleur de la situation.

Le bruit familier d'un lointain galop attire son attention sur les portes des remparts alors que quelques cavaliers font irruption dans la cour du château. L'odeur du sang atteint tous les Vampires présents qui se rapprochent instinctivement. Ils remettent de la distance entre eux et les Serviteurs de la Mort nouvellement rentrés lorsque Viktor intervient. Son ordre oblige les spectateurs à reculer, permettant à la troupe de descendre de leurs montures sans risquer une attaque de la part de leurs pairs. Des écuyers viennent récupérer les chevaux rescapés tandis que des soldats se chargent d'évacuer les blessés vers l'aile du château occupée par la guérisseuse. D'autres Vampires s'occupent des armes, pour les amener à la forge afin qu'elles soient réparées. Les survivants s'autorisent enfin à relâcher la tension accumulée dans leurs corps, la fatigue visible dans leurs yeux d'un bleu éclatant.

Le Vampire à la tête de la troupe retire son casque, révélant un visage féminin à la beauté froide typique de son espèce. Sa chevelure rousse se fonde dans la nuit, moins flamboyante que les flammes qui éclairent la cour du château. Son regard se porte sur tous ses pairs réunis pour accueillir le retour de sa troupe et un sourire orne ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarque enfin Elvira. Viktor rejoint la rousse, vite suivi par la guerrière aux cheveux noirs qui ignore les commentaires des autres Vampires.

\- Katherine, la salue Elvira. Aurais-tu un instant à m'accorder avant la réunion du Conseil ?

\- Laisse-moi le temps de me changer, répond la rousse.

Sans même un mot pour l'Aîné, elle se dirige vers l'intérieur du château. Viktor ne dit rien, les premières secondes, puis il reporte son attention sur sa belle-sœur, croisant son regard.

\- N'oublie pas que personne ne doit savoir, déclare-t-il.

\- Je le sais, rétorque Elvira. Mais il faudra bien tout révéler un jour ou l'autre.

Ils n'ajoutent rien de plus et, l'espace d'un court moment de doute, la femme Vampire s'interroge sur le véritable sens de l'ordre de son beau-frère. Elle se demande s'il évoque ses informations sur William ou l'origine de la mort de l'Ilona. Elle se rend compte qu'elle partage deux secrets avec l'Aîné, deux secrets qui sont de trop, qui ne devraient pas exister et qui risquent de leur causer d'énormes problèmes. Elle ne se perd pas plus longtemps dans ses réflexions, Katherine revient vers elle, sans sa lourde armure.

\- Ne soyez pas en retard, soupire Viktor, les Conseillers ne vous pardonneront pas de les faire attendre.

\- Il serait temps que le Conseil se rappelle grâce à qui il existe, réplique la rousse. Un peu de patience ne leur fera pas de mal.

Elvira a un sourire amusé face à l'expression lasse de son beau-frère. Il prétexte avoir quelque chose d'important à faire pour les laisser toutes les deux seules. Katherine entraîne son amie à l'extérieur du château, franchissant la porte et saluant les deux gardes en leur promettant de rentrer avant le lever du soleil. Les deux femmes s'enfoncent dans la forêt qui borde le domaine de Markus, silencieuses, n'écoutant que les bruits de la nature. Quelques animaux sont dans les parages mais ils se cachent, comme ayant senti que les femmes ne sont pas humaines. La rousse est la première à briser le calme des lieux, invitant la brune à s'asseoir avec elle sur un tronc coupé, l'observant du coin de l'œil.

\- Que s'est-il passé au château pendant mon absence ?

La guerrière aux cheveux noirs baisse les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de la rousse. Elle commence par évoquer ses rondes, les multiples attaques des Loups-Garous et les doutes de Mudrost. Elle se souvient alors de la mise en garde de son beau-frère et n'ajoute rien à ce sujet, pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'elle sait, même si elle aimerait partager ses craintes avec quelqu'un. Katherine lui demande alors comment va sa sœur, s'inquiétant de la grossesse d'Ilona. Elvira a la gorge nouée lorsqu'elle lui apprend que son aînée est morte en donnant naissance à Sonja, se reprochant une fois encore de ne donner qu'une version fausse. La tristesse qui lui serre le cœur est si vive que les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Elle livre enfin toute sa peine, éclatant en sanglots alors que son amie la serre dans ses bras, l'apaisant par de douces paroles.

Katherine est touchée par le chagrin d'Elvira, elle comprend que la situation au château n'a pas évolué d'une bonne manière. Elle a passé cinq mois aux frontières du pays, à essayer de voir si les Loups-Garous s'étendent ou non, s'ils ont envahi les royaumes voisins ou s'ils ont leurs tanières uniquement près du domaine de Markus. Elle a cru un instant que rien n'aurait changé à son retour, qu'elle reprendrait ses habitudes, malgré la mort de certains de ses pairs. Mais c'est un mince espoir inutile, les ténèbres recouvrent de plus en plus les Vampires, les transformant en des êtres plus violents, aussi bien envers eux-mêmes qu'envers les humains. La mort de l'une des leurs aurait dû entraîner un plus long deuil mais même le souvenir de leur condition vincible n'apporte aucune peur chez eux.

Elvira finit par sécher ses larmes, remerciant la rousse pour sa présence. Cette dernière prend ses mains dans les siennes, avec affection. Elle a vu son amie sourire jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans puis sa mère est morte, et elle est devenue une combattante aguerrie qui a eu assez de détermination pour devenir un membre du Conseil. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, la belle-sœur de Viktor n'a plus rien de la femme forte qui supporte tout pour sa famille, elle s'effondre, montrant une faiblesse qui n'est pas commune chez elle. Katherine devine facilement que la sœur d'Ilona a gardé pour elle toutes ses émotions, comme une coupe que l'on remplit avant de verser la goutte qui la fera déborder.

\- Comment va ta nièce ? demande la rousse avec intérêt.

\- Elle survit, répond Elvira. Je m'occupe d'elle dès que je le peux, j'ai mis de côté mon rôle de Serviteur de la Mort pour elle. Viktor a dû me faire du chantage pour que je retourne chasser nos ennemis. Je n'aime pas laisser Sonja avec d'autres personnes, j'ai sans cesse peur que quelqu'un me l'enlève alors qu'il ne me reste qu'elle comme souvenir d'Ilona.

\- Tu as encore Erina et ton père, lui reproche Katherine. Ne t'isole pas alors qu'il y a du monde autour de toi.

Le regard de la rousse transperce la plus jeune des deux qui a pris conscience des mots implicites derrière les paroles de son amie. Il y a peu de sujets de discorde entre elles mais Katherine a su trouver exactement quoi dire pour secouer un peu Elvira. Cette dernière ne cesse de songer à sa famille, à ce cocon de sécurité, en mettant de côté toutes les personnes qui comptent pour elle ou pour qui elle est quelqu'un d'important.

\- Je t'en prie, Elvira, ne renie pas ce que tu ressens pour  _lui_.

\- Et ne m'oblige pas à reprendre nos disputes, soupire la plus jeune. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne peux pas accepter  _ses_  sentiments. J'ai vu ma sœur souffrir tant de fois que je refuse de commettre la même erreur.

Le visage de Katherine se ferme, une certaine froideur prend place sur ses traits alors qu'elle se force à ne pas montrer sa colère. Ce qualificatif d'erreur la marque bien plus que ce qu'elle veut faire croire, d'autant plus qu'il touche quelqu'un de sa famille, une personne sans qui elle ne serait pas là.

\- Les Conseillers nous attendent, finit-elle par remarquer.

Comprenant que ses paroles ont blessé son amie, Elvira hoche la tête. Elles reprennent le chemin du retour, plus silencieuses que jamais, sans s'accorder la moindre attention.

OooooO

Tranquillement installé dans son coin, Andreas Tanis détaille les Vampires qui entrent dans la salle du Conseil. En sa qualité d'historien et de scribe officiel des Assemblées, rien n'échappe à son regard. Sa plume à la main, il inscrit sur un parchemin les noms des Conseillers qui prennent place sur leurs sièges de pierre.

_Règne de l'Aîné Viktor._

_Présence de dix Conseillers : Orsova, Coloman, Vladimir, Ulrik, Kaspar, Drena, Javor, Semira, Vølk, Elvira._

Tanis relève sa plume pour recompter les membres du Conseil. Ses yeux sont attirés par la place vide autrefois occupée par Ilona, à côté de celle d'Elvira. Cette dernière est présente, physiquement, mais l'historien est certain que ses pensées sont ailleurs. Il lui sourit pour la saluer avant de retourner à son parchemin.

_Le siège d'Ilona reste vide jusqu'à la majorité de Sonja._

_Katherine est présente pour son rapport de mission, elle ne participe pas au Conseil en tant que membre._

Sa main tremble lorsqu'il note le nom de la rousse, essayant de ne pas songer au fait que son retour annonce la fin d'un calme qui n'a que peu duré. Il supporte assez régulièrement ses remarques désobligeantes sur son rôle de scribe qu'elle considère comme étant tout à fait inutile. L'historien peut toutefois compter sur Elvira pour apaiser son amie et empêcher des conflits de la part de la rousse, ce dont il lui est reconnaissant. Reposant sa plume, il jette un coup d'œil aux Conseillers qui semblent s'ennuyer.

Katherine se tient droite, au centre du cercle formé par les Conseillers, observant Viktor sans se soucier de tous les autres. Comme à chaque Conseil, c'est à l'Aîné de débuter la séance, pour lancer les conversations. Mais il attend, son regard fixé sur la place de sa défunte femme. Personne n'ose prononcer le moindre mot, l'Aîné peut facilement se mettre en colère pour un rien depuis la mort d'Ilona et aucun Vampire n'est assez fou pour risquer sa vie pour une simple réunion. Viktor finit par revenir à l'instant présent, faisant signe à Tanis d'être à l'écoute avant de déclarer que le Conseil est ouvert.

\- Comme vous le savez tous, commence Katherine, je reviens de cinq mois passés à surveiller nos frontières. Et les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

\- Le contraire aurait été étonnant, remarque Orsova avec ironie. Nous avons vu les blessés et nous avons tous conscience de l'absence de certains des nôtres.

\- Je suis ravie de constater que vous avez encore la capacité de voir, réplique la rousse sur le même ton. Les Vampires ont perdu la vie à cause des Loups-Garous, leur nombre ne cesse d'augmenter et ils ont dépassé nos frontières pour s'étendre en dehors de notre pays. Qu'avez-vous à dire à ce sujet ?

\- Un ou deux Loups-Garous hors du pays ne présentent pas de réel danger, intervient Coloman.

\- Je n'ai pas évoqué une ou deux bêtes, Coloman. Des dizaines de Loups-Garous ont dépassé nos frontières. Nous avons pu en tuer quelques-uns mais les pertes sont trop importantes pour notre espèce.

\- Ils ont dû être attirés par l'odeur du sang humain, rétorque Javor. Les humains se multiplient plus rapidement que nous et deviennent des proies faciles pour nos ennemis.

\- Il a raison, approuve Drena. Nous accueillons peu de naissances et il faut attendre trop longtemps avant de remplir nos rangs de soldats. Pour prendre un exemple qui parlera à tous ici, il me suffit de choisir Sonja. Cette enfant ne sera pas utile avant de longues années.

\- Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas réunis ici pour parler de ma fille, persiffle Viktor. Les morts s'accumulent et notre ennemi croît mais nous aurons la possibilité de vaincre nos adversaires en transformant des humains à notre tour.

Cette remarque de la part de l'Aîné apporte des murmures et des échanges de regards entre les Conseillers. Elvira elle-même ne cache pas sa surprise, ne comprenant pas la décision soudaine de son beau-frère. Depuis des années, Viktor lutte pour éviter que leurs rangs soient composés d'humains transformés en Vampires, trop instables et peu obéissants. Il n'a jamais accepté cette proposition de la part du Conseil, s'opposant même à Amélia et Markus qui voyaient là un moyen d'agrandir leurs armées. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi il a changé d'avis aussi vite et elle se lève, pour montrer qu'elle tient à intervenir dans leur discussion.

\- Ce n'est pas une solution que nous pouvons mettre en œuvre actuellement, conteste Elvira. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que les humains ne survivent pas tous à notre morsure et qu'ils sont très longs à s'adapter à leur nouvelle condition.

\- Qu'as-tu donc à proposer ? demande son beau-frère avec un rictus agacé.

\- Mieux former nos soldats. Il y a encore trop de Vampires inactifs dans ce château, y compris parmi ce Conseil.

Quelques grognements irrités se font entendre suite à sa déclaration. Les Conseillers n'ignorent pas le mépris que la belle-sœur de l'Aîné éprouve pour eux mais sa dernière remarque ne leur plaît pas. Pourtant, Elvira ne revient pas sur ses paroles, parce qu'elle pense chacun de ses mots. Les membres du Conseil ne cessent de reprocher aux Serviteurs de la Mort leur manque d'efficacité mais ils ne sortent pas du château de Markus, patientant jusqu'aux rapports de mission, comme c'est actuellement le cas.

Dans son coin, Tanis observe le débat, sans rappeler sa présence. Il écrit tout ce qu'il voit et entend, consignant les commentaires des uns et des autres. À ses yeux, l'intervention d'Elvira est surprenante, elle participe peu ouvertement aux réunions du Conseil, votant simplement et ne s'exprimant que lorsque son avis est explicitement demandé. L'historien trouve qu'elle a un certain courage pour contester la proposition de l'Aîné tout en rabaissant les Conseillers alors qu'elle pourrait perdre son siège de manière définitive.

Mais Elvira ne songe pas à son avenir au sein du Conseil, elle souhaite seulement que leurs défenses soient mieux organisées pour combattre leurs ennemis. Elle est la seule à avoir connaissance du secret caché par leurs Aînés et elle sait que la situation ne cessera d'empirer tandis qu'ils continueront à subir des défaites. Les soldats n'ont pas tous les capacités qu'il leur faudrait, certains peinent à tenir correctement leurs armes alors qu'ils ont des sens plus développés que ceux des humains et une puissance physique plus grande. Si les Vampires de naissance ont du mal à vaincre les Loups-Garous en s'entraînant depuis des décennies, elle doute de ce que feront les humains transformés en membres de son espèce.

\- Vous sous-entendez que nos chefs d'armées sont incompétents, susurre Drena. Ils forment eux-mêmes chacun de nos soldats en veillant à en faire des hommes et des femmes prêts pour nous défendre. N'est-ce donc pas assez à vos yeux ?

\- Que savez-vous vraiment concernant nos soldats ? Vous ne sortez jamais de ce château, vous ignorez la réelle menace qui pèse sur nous. Demandez donc à Katherine si tous les Vampires tombés à ses côtés étaient prêts pour combattre.

\- Elvira a raison, confirme la rousse. Certains des nôtres n'ont pas leur place parmi les Serviteurs de la Mort.

\- S'ils sont considérés comme tels, cela signifie qu'ils ont prouvé leurs capacités, intervient Semira. Nos Aînés approuvent chaque décision militaire et vos paroles laissent entendre qu'ils remplissent mal leurs fonctions de dirigeants.

Katherine et Elvira échangent un regard, silencieuses. Les mots de Semira ne sont pas anodins, elle tient à voir leurs réactions et plus particulièrement celle de Viktor. Ce dernier ne relève pas l'affront, il observe les trois femmes avec une expression lointaine. Ce que Semira a dit ne l'atteint pas, il sait qu'elle cherche à provoquer le départ de sa belle-sœur pour la remplacer par une personne qu'elle considère comme étant plus compétente. Ce que l'Aîné n'avouera pas devant tous les Conseillers, c'est qu'il a fini par se rendre compte des qualités d'Elvira en matière de combats contre l'ennemi. Il a beau vouloir sa démission parce qu'elle ne joue pas son rôle lors des Conseils, elle devient un élément majeur, d'autant plus qu'elle connaît désormais la vérité.

Elvira n'est pas rassurée par ce calme de la part de son beau-frère. Il devrait dire quelque chose, même s'il se décide à lui faire des reproches encore une fois. Elle préfère subir sa colère plutôt qu'un silence inquiétant. La dernière fois que Viktor a été si long à répondre, il s'agissait du jugement de l'assassin d'Ilona, un Conseil déchirant pendant lequel il a dû faire un choix difficile. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent tous n'est en rien comparable et elle s'interroge sur ce qu'il peut être en train de penser. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, l'Aîné se lève à son tour, recevant l'attention de toute l'Assemblée.

\- Je déclare ce Conseil terminé.

Ulrik proteste, argumentant sur le fait qu'il leur faut résoudre ce problème au lieu de le reporter à un autre jour. Orsova confirme ses propos en ajoutant que Katherine a mis en avant cet éternel conflit contre leurs ennemis et qu'Elvira a eu assez de reproches à leur faire. D'autres Conseillers se mettent à parler en même temps, créant une cacophonie si importante que les mots échangés ne sont plus perceptibles. Tanis perd le fil de la conversation tandis que Viktor soupire. Il réclame le silence d'un ton grave, suffisamment fort pour toucher les Vampires qui se souviennent alors qu'ils sont soumis à l'autorité de l'Aîné.

\- Je mets fin à ce Conseil pour que vous réfléchissiez à une solution durable. Vos querelles doivent cesser pour le bien de tous. Maintenant, sortez.

Drena prince les lèvres avant de s'en aller, irritée. Orsova et Coloman l'imitent rapidement, ce que Tanis consigne sur son parchemin. Les autres Conseillers suivent, hormis Elvira, retenue par son beau-frère. L'historien récupère ses affaires avant de les laisser seuls, refermant la porte de la salle derrière lui sous le regard intrigué de Katherine. Elvira se tend lorsque la porte se clôt, tournant son attention vers l'Aîné qui se lève de son siège de pierre.

\- Penses-tu ce que tu as dit ? demande Viktor. Un meilleur entraînement serait-il suffisant pour nos soldats ?

\- Je l'espère, répond prudemment sa belle-sœur. De meilleures bases en combat devraient leur permettre de mieux se défendre. Malheureusement, j'ignore si quelqu'un serait assez doué pour assumer ce rôle.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu côtoies de bons guerriers, comme Mudrost.

\- Cet homme ne vit que pour détruire, rétorque Elvira. Il ne fait pas de distinction entre se battre pour survivre ou pour donner la mort. Les soldats ont besoin d'un peu d'humanité.

\- Ce que tu as, n'est-ce pas ?

La guerrière est aussitôt suspicieuse, comprenant ce que son beau-frère sous-entend. La perspective d'être désignée pour entraîner les troupes ne lui plaît pas, elle a autre chose à faire que de perdre son temps là où d'autres pourraient réussir aussi bien qu'elle, si ce n'est mieux. Elle ne s'oppose toutefois pas directement, attendant que l'Aîné finisse de lui exposer ce qu'il a en tête.

Viktor ne continue pas sur sa lancée, patientant, observant les réactions de sa belle-sœur. Les paupières plissées de cette dernière et l'expression de franc refus qui luit dans ses yeux sont des signes qui ne le surprennent pas. Il a eu cette idée sans même y songer réellement, se disant qu'il n'a qu'à utiliser son rang d'Aîné pour imposer sa volonté à Elvira. Elle a les capacités requises pour entraîner des soldats, même s'il met l'avenir de ses pairs dans les mains d'une femme qui n'a pas l'approbation de tous. Il sait qu'il joue avec le feu, un feu qui pourrait s'étendre et ravager le château en projetant ses flammes destructrices sur les Vampires. Sa belle-sœur est cet incendie, instable et imprévisible, mais il ne voit qu'elle pour assurer un futur à sa fille.

\- Je connais ta valeur, Elvira.

\- Ma valeur ? Vous voulez que je quitte ce Conseil, vous ne m'appréciez pas et vous prétendez connaître ma valeur ?

\- Une place au Conseil n'est pas un gage de valeur. Tu n'as jamais aimé en faire partie, ne le nie pas.

\- Pourquoi ne pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre ? Katherine est une excellente combattante et elle a plus d'expérience que moi.

\- Katherine est la fille d'un Aîné, les soldats n'accepteront pas qu'elle perde son temps avec eux. Elle n'est pas faite pour les entraîner, uniquement pour les diriger.

\- Les Conseillers ne respecteront pas votre choix, Viktor.

\- Ils le devront. Si nous continuons sur cette voie, nous finirons par être inférieurs à nos ennemis.

Elvira sait à quel point il est dur pour son beau-frère d'avouer que les Vampires perdent leur supériorité. Il a toujours mis en avant leur puissance, leur intelligence et leurs armes. Mais contre les Loups-Garous, même leurs meilleures épées commencent à être inutiles. Les crocs de leurs adversaires traversent leur chair trop facilement, arrachent des membres et ne laissent pas de temps à la régénération. La belle-sœur de l'Aîné a assisté assez souvent à la perte de soldats et d'amis pour voir que les Vampires ne sont pas les êtres invincibles qu'ils aimeraient être. Ils ont beau être plus forts que les humains, possédant des sens développés et une vie plus longue, ils n'en restent pas moins des créatures capables de mourir.

\- Nous sommes déjà inférieurs, soupire Elvira. Que j'aide ou non nos soldats n'y changera rien, surtout si le problème vient de William.

\- Cette bête doit perdre son emprise, déclare Viktor. Il nous faudrait un moyen de l'endormir mais nous sommes impuissants.

\- Quelle solution proposez-vous ?

\- Réveiller Markus et l'utiliser contre son frère. Si tu parviens à le convaincre, nous aurons une chance.

Les mots de l'Aîné sont comme des éclats de verre pour la femme qui recule. Ce que propose son beau-frère dépasse ce qu'elle peut faire pour les siens. Sauf que le ton de Viktor n'appelle aucune contestation et elle n'a aucun moyen de se soustraire à son ordre sans lui désobéir. Elle est face à un dilemme qu'elle n'avait pas prévu et qui la touche d'un peu trop près. Elle souhaite la fin de ces combats qui deviennent de plus en plus violents, pour se consacrer à Sonja et à sa famille, mais elle est fidèle à Markus. Le réveiller pour faire de lui une arme contre William reviendrait à le trahir, ce qui est pour elle quelque chose d'impossible à envisager.

L'Aîné remarque le trouble dans le regard de sa belle-sœur. Il n'en est pas surpris, sachant le lien important qui unit la guerrière au premier des Vampires. Toutefois, il songe à l'avenir des Vampires, à tout ce qu'ils accompliront quand leurs ennemis ne seront plus que de lointains souvenirs. Pour lui, il n'y a que Markus pour vaincre son jumeau, pour l'anéantir juste assez afin de détruire les autres Loups-Garous. Il a déjà tenté d'en parler avec le plus vieux des Aînés mais ce dernier a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas prêt à lutter de manière directe contre William. Viktor compte sur Elvira pour changer les choses, même s'il doit faire pression sur elle pour obtenir ce qu'il veut.

\- Je ne le ferai pas, finit par dire la guerrière aux cheveux noirs. Je peux entraîner les soldats, s'il le faut, mais je ne blesserai pas Markus de cette façon.

Elle n'ajoute rien, cillant face à la lueur sombre qui éclaire les pupilles de son beau-frère. Malgré le fait qu'elle n'aime pas s'en aller sur une discussion qui n'a pas de fin, Elvira quitte la pièce. Même si elle regrette le rang qui la sépare de Markus, elle est de son côté. Viktor a besoin qu'elle le lui dise pour se rappeler qu'elle n'est pas comme Ilona.

OooooO

Les flammes de la cheminée crépitent sous le regard las de Rhodes. Sa nièce et lui ont dû prendre un peu de repos, aussi bien pour eux que pour leur monture, s'arrêtant dans un village. Ils y ont trouvé un accueil chaleureux, quoique légèrement méfiant en raison des troubles qui agitent le pays. L'homme aux yeux gris ne leur en tient pas rigueur, il sait que les bêtes de William sont plus à craindre que les Vampires, capables d'attaquer jour et nuit. De ce qu'il a entendu dire, ce village où ils font une halte a déjà perdu plusieurs de ses habitants, tués en se rendant dans les bois pour ravitailler les maisons. Il n'est donc pas si surprenant pour lui de percevoir des murmures inquiets quant à leur présence ici.

Anya dort à l'étage, dans un lit trop grand pour elle mais qui ne l'empêche pas de reprendre des forces. La fillette n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis qu'elle a été emmenée loin de sa mère et son oncle regrette ce silence. Il a vu les larmes dans les yeux de sa nièce, toute cette tristesse qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à découvrir chez elle. Il comprend ce qu'elle ressent, il craint d'apprendre la mort de sa sœur, celle qui compte beaucoup pour lui. Mais il ne partage pas ses sentiments avec Anya, lui offrant plutôt du réconfort et un optimisme qu'il est loin de posséder. La prochaine étape de leur voyage sera la dernière, celle qui marquera leur arrivée dans un lieu où l'ennemi ne pourra pas les trouver. Un lieu qui n'a rien d'un paradis. C'est pour ça qu'il garde encore un peu l'innocence de sa nièce.

Des bruits de pas attirent l'attention de Rhodes vers l'unique porte de la grande pièce, vers Konrád, le propriétaire de la demeure. C'est un homme brun de haute stature, au regard d'un bleu foncé différent de celui des Vampires. Il a accepté de loger la fillette et son oncle, n'échangeant que quelques mots de politesse avec eux avant d'aller chercher de quoi les nourrir. Il tient un panier où reposent quelques baies, petites et flétries, ainsi qu'un morceau de viande cuit au feu de bois. Rhodes n'identifie pas l'animal et il s'étonne de constater que son hôte lui offre un met réservé habituellement aux plus riches.

\- Vous aurez besoin de toutes vos forces pour terminer votre voyage, explique Konrád en voyant l'expression surprise de l'étranger.

\- J'aurais pu me contenter des baies, remarque ce dernier. Vous faites déjà beaucoup pour nous.

Le villageois ne répond pas, posant simplement le panier devant Rhodes avant de remettre une bûche dans les flammes. Il reste immobile de longues minutes puis va s'installer en face de l'homme aux yeux gris, s'asseyant sur son banc en bois. Le silence entoure rapidement les deux hommes, ils écoutent le bruit du feu dans la cheminée. Konrád finit par briser ce calme, désignant d'un signe de tête l'arme que Rhodes possède.

\- Avez-vous fait de mauvaises rencontres ? demande le villageois.

\- Pendant notre voyage, non, déclare le descendant d'Alexander. Nous n'avons pas croisé d'ennemis depuis notre fuite.

Il hésite brièvement avant d'ajouter quelques mots.

\- J'ai entendu dire que ce village a connu plusieurs attaques.

\- C'est la vérité, réplique sombrement Konrád. Les bêtes ont fait plusieurs victimes, dont mon épouse. Elle était enceinte quand elle a été mordue.

\- Qu'est-elle devenue ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je combattais pour ma survie et lorsque je me suis retourné, elle n'était plus là. Voilà déjà trois ans que je me morfonds parce que je n'ai pas su la sauver.

\- Vous reprochez tout ceci ne sert à rien, rétorque Rhodes. Ces créatures sont féroces, plus fortes que nous et très meurtrières. J'ai vu des villages entiers être décimés par ces bêtes.

Sa voix tremble légèrement à l'annonce de ces massacres. En s'engageant dans l'armée de son père, il n'a pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il se retrouverait confronté à des Loups-Garous furieux, croyant qu'il n'aurait qu'à combattre d'autres humains pour protéger ses terres. Il n'est pas sans savoir quelle douleur un homme ressent en perdant les êtres qui lui sont chers mais il a compris que s'apitoyer est inutile.

\- Où comptez-vous aller exactement ? s'enquiert Konrád.

\- Au nord, dans un vaste domaine où ma nièce sera en sécurité.

Le villageois plisse les paupières, réfléchissant silencieusement. Certaines rumeurs évoquent un château en ruines, au nord du pays, d'où sortent souvent des hurlements inhumains. Si l'étranger s'y rend, avec une fillette, c'est qu'il doit y avoir autre chose. Konrád ne connaît pas Rhodes mais il en a vu assez sur lui pour deviner qu'il ne mettra jamais en danger la vie de sa nièce. Sauf que leur destination n'est pas un endroit sûr, il n'est en rien un lieu à l'abri des monstres de la nuit. Soit l'homme aux yeux gris lui cache une chose importante, soit il est certain de ce qu'il dit et il va droit vers une lourde déception.

\- Que croyez-vous trouver là-bas ?

\- De l'aide. Une personne a une dette envers moi, elle ne pourra qu'accepter ma présence.

Rhodes reste vague dans ses explications, il ne veut pas s'étendre sur sa famille et son passé. Son hôte lui a fourni un bon repas et un lit pour sa nièce, il ne souhaite pas l'entraîner dans des situations dangereuses qui dépassent ce que peuvent affronter des humains. Ce lieu si sûr où il emmène Anya est un repaire étrange où nul humain sensé ne pourrait rester plus d'une semaine. Il n'est pas certain que sa nièce appréciera cet endroit particulier mais il n'a plus le choix.

\- Je crois savoir ce qui est arrivé à votre femme, annonce prudemment Rhodes.

\- Comment le pourriez-vous ?

\- Les Loups-Garous ne sont pas les seules créatures qui existent, ils combattent des adversaires qui sévissent la nuit. Et ces adversaires font des prisonniers.

Le villageois prend sa tête entre ses mains. Quand il a appris que des bêtes à l'apparence mélangeant l'homme et le loup attaquaient des villages, il ne l'a pas cru. En le découvrant de lui-même, il a pensé devenir fou et voilà qu'un étranger ajoute quelque chose de pire. Konrád a perdu sa femme à cause de créatures inhumaines et violentes, il se demande si les autres représentent un danger plus grand ou non. Pris d'une subite inspiration, il relève les yeux vers Rhodes, l'observant avec intensité.

\- Pouvez-vous m'emmener avec vous ?

Le petit-fils du premier immortel est étonné par cette interrogation de la part de son hôte. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit pour qu'il prenne une telle décision. Rhodes hésite longuement, il n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'être accompagné par d'autres personnes que les guerriers de son père. Anya est comme un trésor à garder à l'abri des prédateurs, elle est un membre de sa famille, mais Konrád n'est qu'un inconnu lui ayant apporté son aide.

L'homme aux yeux gris soupire, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Il pense à ce domaine, dans le nord, qui est un espoir d'avenir pour sa nièce. La personne qu'il espère trouver là-bas est connue pour son caractère froid et tranchant, pour son goût de la violence. Un goût partagé par tous ceux qui font de ce lieu un refuge. Ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour une fillette humaine mais il ne se sent pas non plus prêt à y emmener un homme, aussi doué soit-il dans l'art du combat. Alors qu'il a vu des horreurs de ses propres yeux, Rhodes a du mal à supporter ce qu'il y a dans cet étrange repaire, ce n'est pas pour y envoyer quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je partir avec vous ?

\- Je n'ai plus rien ici, répond Konrád. Vous avez évoqué des emprisonnements mais pas la mort. J'ai peut-être une chance de retrouver ma femme en voyageant avec vous et en apprenant plus de choses sur ces autres créatures dont vous me parlez.

Face à cette supplication, Rhodes cède enfin et hoche la tête. Tandis que le villageois sourit, le descendant d'Alexander se demande s'il ne vient pas de faire une erreur.


End file.
